Life is the unknown
by jj87
Summary: Tragedy strikes in the Buckton household, who is there to pick Charlie up in her time of need only the guy she spent almost a year trying to put behind bars. With a brother determined to keep them apart, a daughter asking too many questions and someone from her past popping up Charlie is at breaking point, how will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, finally back with another story, there is a knack to it though, I have posted two new stories (the other is called Fresh start take two) but I will be doing them one by one so they don't build up again and become disasters where everyone forgets what's happening. I would like to know which one you all prefare more. The one with the most votes will go ahead regularly while the other will have to wait until one is finished or when I have some time...don't forget to review, and I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Charlie sat in her car overlooking the beach in a daze, she still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. He was there one second then gone the next, looking at the bandage on her upper arm she let a tear escape, this was all her fault.

Wiping her eyes she opened her door and climbed out, clutching something tight in her hand she walked to the rail and looked out over the water, how could her life be turned upside down in a matter of seconds?

Looking down at what she held in her hands she let out a little sob and stumbled into the rail.

"Mum?" Ruby said cautiously from behind her "why are you crying?"

Charlie wiped her face quickly she had forgotten she'd called her and asked her to meet her here. Turning around she looked at the innocent face of her daughter hating the fact she had to turn her life upside down.

Taking a step to her she stroked her cheek "I love you so much Rubes," she sniffed.

"Okay," Ruby said slowly now confused "what's going on? Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Charlie blew out a breath "today in work we got a tip off for a stash house."

"Okay," Ruby said and leaned on the rail "it didn't go well is that why you're crying?" she asked.

"No it went well," Charlie replied leaning back on the rail beside her "we got everyone but…" she trailed off and closed her eyes "we missed one guy."

"Can't get them all I suppose," Ruby said still wondering why she was here.

"He came out of nowhere," Charlie started "he just started shooting at me."

Ruby noticed her arm "oh my god mum!" she yelled wide eyed "you were shot!"

Charlie looked at her arm and wished this was all she had to worry about "I hadn't got my gun drawn we were heading out when he appeared. I was inside on my own Granddad and Jack were outside and came running in when I yelled out in surprise."

Ruby nodded "so you got him then?"

Charlie blew out a shaky breath "he ducked behind some crates when Granddad and Jack started shooting…he came up behind me and let off a shot, before I knew what was happening Jack was yelling running towards me and granddad jumped on me." She paused and wiped her eyes "no one heard the second shot go off as me and granddad fell to the ground," she whimpered.

Ruby's eyes went wide, her hear rate sped up, she felt sick-now she knew why she was here and why her mother was so upset "I-is he o-okay?" she asked stepping closer to her.

Charlie bit on her lip and looked down at her hands "no," she whispered "baby I'm so sorry," she said and turned to her "granddad didn't make it."

Ruby stared at her not able to form any words just stare.

…

A few minutes later it sunk in and Ruby gasped "mum!" she cried as tears spilled over "please tell me this is a mistake!" she yelled as the tears fell faster.

Charlie let her own tears fall and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry sweetie I wish it was."

"Please tell me you're lying!" she sobbed and gripped Charlie tighter.

Charlie looked up to the sky she wished she could take her daughters pain away, her dad was like a dad to Ruby too. He was always there when she needed him, he gave her anything she wanted and watched out for her and protected her like a father should. Pulling Ruby closer she rested her chin on her head and started to rub her back "I'm sorry," she sighed.

After about ten minutes of silence Ruby pulled back "this isn't real," she sniffed "this isn't happening! He's not gone! He cant be," she said walking backwards "he said he'd always be here for me!" she cried.

"Ruby," Charlie said sadly and took a step towards her.

"No!" Ruby yelled backing away from her "you're lying! He's not gone he's not!" she cried and ran off.

Charlie watched her go her heart breaking more than it was before, turning back to the rail she looked down at her dads badge that had been given to her at the hospital along with his other belongings. She couldn't remember what had happened when Sid took her and Jack aside, she just remembered Jack asking a lot of questions before Sid explained and said he was sorry for their loss, then Jack threw his heads behind his head and said he couldn't be there before he took off and she just let him.

"I see you're just as nice with your own family as you are with the rest of us," Brax chuckled and sat on the rail beside her. "I just passed Ruby what did you do to her she was in floods," he chuckled.

Charlie just stared down at the badge sniffing she looked over at him "not now Brax," she said and looked down at her hands again.

"Don't wanna talk today?" he chuckled "you didn't have that problem yesterday."

"Brax please," she said and closed her eyes "not now," she added.

Before Brax could reply his next smart answer Charlie's best friend Hayley came tearing up behind them "oh Charlie," she panted "Martha called me I'm so sorry," she said and pulled her into a hug "I've been looking everywhere for you Sid said you just took off."

"I had to tell Ruby," Charlie muttered.

Brax frowned why did everyone look so upset? "What's going on here?" he asked standing up.

Hayley looked over Charlie "none of your business get lost," she said and wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulder "come on Charlie let's get you home," she said leading her away.

Charlie looked back at Brax who was watching her go and just gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Brax watched her go what the hell was going on? And why the hell did she just smile at me? He asked. Shaking his head he walked off, making his way back to Angelo's he decided to grab a coffee on his way. Walking into the diner he stopped at the few people gathered around the till.

"Terrible," Colleen said sadly "he was such a lovely man and a credit to this town."

Irene sighed "poor Charlie it must have been so scary for her."

"I heard he jumped in front of the bullet to save her," Roo said "I can't imagine how she's feeling knowing her father died for her."

Brax's eyes went wide "Ross is dead?" he blurted out.

Leah came out from the back with her coat on "I'm going to see Charlie and Ruby," she said and walked out from behind the counter.

Brax caught up with her "is what they're saying true?" he asked "is Ross dead?"

Leah nodded "they were at a drug bust, they were wrapping up after loading everyone into a police van. Charlie was inside on her own having one last look around when one guy they'd missed started shooting at her. Ross ran back in with Jack and saw him sneak up behind Charlie with a gun so he pushed her to the ground and took it himself…got him in the heart," she sniffed "he died saving Charlie," she whimpered.

Brax sighed and hung his head "that's terrible," he said and looked at Leah "you tell Charlie Ruby and Jack I'm sorry for their loss and if they need anything to call me."

"Thanks Brax," Leah nodded "I'd say they'll want to hold the wake at Angelo's, Jack or Charlie will be in touch with you at some stage."

Brax nodded and started to walk with her "tell them it's on me, Ross was a great guy."

Leah nodded again and opened her car door "I'll pass it along," she said and climbed in.

Brax watched the car go and sighed "idiot," he said and smacked himself in the head "had to try rile her up today didn't you?" he muttered as he walked back to Angelo's.

When he got there Casey was sitting at a table with Heath "uh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Casey frowned "I work here," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be with Ruby?" he asked sitting beside them.

"Nah she's gone to meet Charlie, I'll see her later," Casey replied.

"I think you should go over there now mate she's gonna need you," Brax said and stood up "her granddad was killed today."

"What!" Casey yelled and shot up out of his seat "who told you that?"

"Everyone is talking about it in the diner and I saw Charlie and Ruby before I came here both were upset," Brax answered.

"So Buckton's really snuffed it?" Heath asked as Casey ran out the door.

Brax stared at his brother "you're such a moron don't talk like that around anyone else," he said and walked into his office.

….

Later that day Charlie walked along the beach she'd had so many visitors she couldn't take it anymore. Sinking into the sand she played with the badge she hadn't let go of since it was handed to her at the hospital "oh dad," she sighed "what am I supposed to do now?"

Up in Angelo's Brax was clearing the outside tables looking out towards the beach he spotted Charlie sitting in the sand alone. Walking to the bar he dropped the plates on it "get rid of them Kyle I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and walked out the door.

When he got to where she was he stopped in front of her waiting for her to look up "mind if I sit?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "sure," she said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Brax sat down beside her "shouldn't you be at home with everyone else?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "should be," she said and looked over at him "just don't wanna be."

Brax rested his hands on his knees "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know then."

"It's okay," she replied "no one did, I'd just told Ruby that's why she was crying."

"I'm sorry Charlie," Brax sighed "I can't imagine what you must be feeling now."

"It should have been me," she mumbled "that bullet was for me….I should be dead."

"Don't say that," Brax said scooting closer to her.

"But it should have!" she cried "he came up behind me I didn't see him, my dad jumped at me I didn't know what was happening!" she sobbed.

Brax wrapped his arm around her "you're his daughter Charlie he was protecting you."

"And look where that got him," she sniffed.

"Charlie," he said pulling her closer "you're a parent you'd do the same thing for Ruby."

"I know I would," she mumbled into him "he's gone Brax," she whimpered "my dad is gone because of me."

"It's not your fault Charlie you have to stop blaming yourself your dad wouldn't want that."

"I need a drink," Charlie sighed into him.

Brax pulled away from her and stood up "come on then," he said holding out his hands "I'll take you up to Angelo's."

"No," Charlie replied "I can't take the pity looks or the stares and I defiantly can't take anyone else telling me they're sorry."

"We'll use the fire door you can sit on my office," Brax replied.

Charlie looked up at him "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm a nice guy," Brax replied and held out his hands again "look you're upset you shouldn't be wandering about on your own. If you come with me I promise I won't mention it you don't even have to talk if you don't want to."

Charlie finally slid her hands into his and let him pull her up "good because I don't wanna talk about it," she said and walked ahead of him.

* * *

A few hours later Brax had closed up and went back to his office, he stuck his head in the door "you ready to go home?" he asked walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Charlie looked down at her glass "no," she sighed "I just spoke to my brother I forgot to call him when it happened I wasn't thinking."

Brax frowned "I thought Jack was there."

"He was," she nodded "I have another brother…he's living in Melbourne."

"Didn't know that," Brax replied and sat beside her "is he coming home?"

Charlie sighed "that's what he called for, one of the inspectors called him saying they needed a detective at Yabbie creek…they want him to replace my dad. He thought he was gonna be working with my dad" she scoffed "he's only dead a few hours and they've already given his job away."

Brax sighed "they know you and Jack are gonna be out for a while."

"So is Pete," Charlie replied "did they not know he was my dads son?" she asked angrily "I mean he worked there for years before he moved on."

"Charlie it's almost midnight let me take you home?" he asked.

"No," she said and stood up "I can't go home I can't face any of them…just give me another bottle and I'll sit out on the beach."

Brax shook his head and stood up "I'm not giving you another bottle you've already drank the other one I gave you," he said picking up the empty whiskey bottle "and you're not sitting on the beach alone at this time."

Charlie scoffed "I'm a cop I know everyone I'll be fine."

Brax sighed "if you won't let me take you home let me take you to Hayley or Bianca's?" he asked.

"They're all at mine," she muttered "don't worry about me Brax I'm a big girl," she said pulling the door open.

"Wait!" Brax called and followed her "last option is I take you to my house."

Charlie chuckled "your mum will love that."

"She's not there," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along "you're going home or you're coming to mine what's it gonna be?"

"Lead the way then," Charlie replied and let him pull her outside.

A few minutes later Charlie frowned as they turned away from his house "you don't live this way," she said looking over at him.

"I do," he said and looked ahead of him.

"Brax I've been to your house like a million times for Ruby where are you taking me?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"I moved out two months ago," he said pulling into an apartment complex "on my own," he added.

Charlie climbed out of the car and followed him "how did I not know this?"

"And what?" he chuckled "have you and your lot at my door every day?" he said as he punched in the code for the gate.

"Shut up," Charlie said and pushed him through the gate.

…

"Wow," Charlie said looking around in surprise "this place is so clean you sure you live here?"

"You have me confused with Heath," Brax said handing her a beer.

Charlie took it from him and walked to the fireplace "pictures and all?" she asked looking back at him.

Brax shrugged "figured I may as well make it feel like home," he said and sat on the sofa.

Charlie looked back at the photos moving along she stopped at a picture of him Casey and Ruby "that's a really nice picture," she said holding it up "Ruby looks really happy around you," she said placing it back down.

"She's a great kid," Brax replied "Charlie come sit down you're making me dizzy," he said watching her walk up and down.

Charlie walked to the sofa and sat at the other end "how come Heath or the other two didn't come with you?"

"Because I told them they weren't," Brax replied.

"Don't you miss them?" she asked.

Brax shrugged "they're here all the time or I'm at mums so no not really."

"I miss Pete," she mumbled and looked down at her bottle "don't get me wrong me and Jack are so close and I love him to bits and he's by far my favourite brother but it's not the same as what me and Pete have-had," she corrected.

"Why did he move away?" Brax asked curiously.

"To be honest he was wasted here," Charlie said "he's such a great detective nothing ever happened here, he wanted to be in a big station where he actually got to do stuff other than help me out."

Brax nodded "how long is he gone?" he asked since he'd arrived he hadn't met him or ever heard about him.

"Remember the night you and your lot came up to Angelo's?" Brax nodded "well that was his leaving party…he'd already left," she giggled "we just partied on in his honour."

"So that's why you were totally wasted with mascara halfway down your face," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," she giggled and took a sip of her beer.

A while later Brax yawned and stood up "I'm gonna head to bed you can either have the sofa or I can call you a taxi I can't drive you home."

"The sofa?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the sofa," he replied "I got a one bed place to avoid Heath having sleepovers before finally moving in….I don't give up my bed for anyone," he said and walked to the linen closet.

"Such a gentleman," Charlie said as he threw blankets at her.

Brax shrugged "you wanna sleep in the be with me go right ahead, but I won't be responsible where my hands or anything else goes," he smirked and walked into his room.

"Eww," she laughed "can I have something to sleep in?" she called in.

Brax threw her one of his shirts and sweatpants "night," he said and closed his door.

* * *

Charlie went to the bathroom and changed into the shirt she never could sleep in bottoms. Pulling the door open she jumped back "Jesus Brax!" she yelled "you scared the crap outta me!"

Brax chuckled "I thought you'd be asleep already…nice legs," he said looking her up and down "you actually look hot in my clothes if I do say so."

Charlie blushed and tugged at the shirt "I can't sleep in bottoms…night," she said and walked by him.

"Nice butt too!" he called after her and walked into the bathroom.

Charlie shook her head and looked over at his open bedroom door, smirking she stood up and tiptoed into the room. Pulling up the covers she slid under and lay down flat, pulling them back over she giggled to herself what the hell was she doing…it was the alcohol "yeah the alcohol," she giggled and flattened herself out again when she heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Night!" Brax called as he walked into his room, shutting the door he walked to the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over him he lay down and rolled onto his side.

Under the cover Charlie bit on her lip as she slowly slid her hand towards him "BOO!" she yelled and grabbed him.

Brax flung back the covers and jumped out of the bed, banging on the lamp he glared at her "what the hell are you doing?" he asked trying to ignore how far the shirt had risen.

Charlie giggled and scooted up to the pillow "you scared me I scared you we're even."

"Right," he said slowly "now get out of my bed."

"Nope," Charlie said and snuggled into the covers "this bed is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in."

"Alright stay there," he said and climbed in beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"My bed," he said and closed his eyes "go asleep or go back to the sofa," he muttered.

Charlie lay her head back down and looked around "this is a nice room," she said a few minutes later.

"Charlie," he muttered "it's dark you can't see anything go to sleep."

"I can see," she replied "and it's nice."

Brax sighed and scooted closer to her leaning up over her he opened his eyes "have I to kick you out?" he asked.

"I'll be good," she giggled.

"Great," he said and dropped down beside her "not another word."

"Yes boss," she giggled "…Brax," she said a few minutes later

"What?" he groaned.

Charlie rolled over and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for looking out for me," she said and lay back down.

"Don't mention it," he said moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as he slid his arm over her and pulled her against him.

"My bed my rules now go to sleep," he said and buried his head in her neck.

….

Charlie lay looking at the ceiling she couldn't sleep, sighing she rolled on her side and wiggled back into Brax.

Brax gripped her hip as she did it again "you keep doing that and things I can't control are gonna start happening."

"Sorry," she said and did it again "I'm just cold and you're warm."

Brax gripped her hip tighter "Charlie," he groaned.

Charlie bit on her lip and lay her head down "sorry I'll stay still."

Brax threw his arm over her and scooted closer to her "you should warm up in no time."

"Thanks," Charlie said and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Brax groaned again as she started to move opening his eyes he lifted his head up "seriously Charlie once he comes up I can't get him back down."

Charlie rolled to face him "should I take that as a compliment?" she chuckled.

Brax shook his head "well you are pretty hot lying beside me in just a shirt."

"So why haven't you kissed me yet?" she asked.

Brax's eyes snapped open and he shot up "what?" he asked.

"Like you said, I'm here in your bed I'm hot and half naked…why haven't you made a move yet?" she asked.

"I am not making any moves," he chuckled "you're drunk and not to mention everything else going on," he said and lay down.

"Aww come on," she whined "kiss me."

Brax rolled onto his back and looked up at her "I am not kissing you so go to sleep."

Charlie huffed and climbed on top of him "kiss me, it'll help it go away," she giggled.

"With you on top of me?" he asked raisin an eyebrow "I don't know if you know how this kinda thing works but it's not gonna go away."

"Just kiss me already!" she yelled

"Alright!" he yelled back and sat up a bit, kissing her for a few seconds he pulled back "now go to sleep," he said and lay back down.

Charlie rolled off him and lay down, she giggled a few seconds later as he rolled over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Rolling onto her back she looked over at him as he leaned up "still wanna sleep?" she asked.

"No," he said and lowered his head kissing her slowly.

Charlie opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue in, wrapping her arms around his neck she lay back pulling him with her.

Brax moved so he was fully on top of her "you sure you wanna do this?"

Charlie nodded and looked between them "and I think you do too."

Brax lowered his head and claimed her lips again "Brax!" she cried out when he slid her underwear down while trailing kisses along her neck.

"I like the sound of that," he murmured as he got rid of his boxers.

"Oh god!" she yelled out and gripped his shoulders.

Brax moved back to her lips as he started off slow "Charlie," he groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder as he sped up-this was beyond amazing.

* * *

Afterwards they both dropped back against the pillows breathing heavily "my god," Charlie panted.

Brax chuckled and leaned over to kiss her "that was pretty amazing."

Charlie smiled and rolled onto his chest "look, the suns coming up," she said looking out the window.

Brax groaned and brought his arm down around her "you're not gonna make me get up and watch it with you are ya?"

"No," Charlie giggled and snuggled into him "I was gonna say we should get some sleep I have to go home soon."

Brax pulled her closer "night babe," he said dropping a kiss on her head.

Charlie smiled she'd never seen this softer sweeter side to him "night," she yawned and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Brax was shaking her awake "Charlie," he whispered loudly "Charlie come on wake up," he said and shook her again.

"What?" she groaned slapping his hand away.

"There's a guy out in the living room looking for you he said he was your brother," Brax said "get up," he added.

Charlie sat up "my brother?" she frowned.

"Yes, there's your clothes," he said nodding to the chair "he looks pissed so I said I slept on the sofa alright," he said and slipped out of the room.

Charlie scrambled out of the bed and pulled on her clothes, as she got to the living room she saw Brax leaning against the counter "where is he?" she asked pulling on her coat.

Peter stepped out so she could see him "have you any idea how worried we've all been?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at the floor "I needed to get away."

"Fine, but you could have called someone, everyone's been out looking for you, Ruby is going out of her mind!" he yelled and looked at Brax "you should have brought her home."

"Don't blame him," Charlie jumped in "I was drunk he took me here when I wouldn't let him take me home."

Peter sighed heavily "get your stuff together I'll be in the car," he said and walked out the front door.

Brax pushed himself off the counter "you should go," he said picking up her phone from the table.

Charlie looked around "shoes shoes," she said "there they are," she said and picked them up "sorry about him just turning up here."

"How did he know where I lived?" Brax asked.

Charlie shrugged "I told you he was a great detective," she said and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for everything Brax," she said and hurried after him.

Brax stood at the door and watched her run to the parked car and jump in, closing the door he sighed what the hell had he done? He had taken advantage of her yeah she was pushy and wouldn't stop but he should have said no "not so easy to say no to the girl your secretly crazy about," he muttered and dropped onto the sofa.

….

Peter pulled away without a word, ten minutes later he glanced over at her "you okay?" he asked.

"No," Charlie said and looked out the window "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"So instead you get wasted and sleep with the nearest tool?" he asked "come on Charlie you were raised better than that."

"I didn't sleep with him," she said quickly "he gave me his bed for the night that's all."

Peter scoffed "and those nail marks on his back?" he asked "did he do that to himself?"

"I don't know what he does in his own time," Charlie replied.

"You slept with him and don't try to deny it your neck says it all!" he hissed as he pulled into her drive.

Charlie put her hand over her neck and climbed out "stupid Brax," she muttered remembering when he had bitten her.

"Mum!" Ruby cried and ran at her "I was so worried I called everyone no one knew where you were."

"I'm sorry baby," Charlie said wrapping her arms around her "I just had to get away for a while."

Ruby pulled back "aunt Michelle arrived last night she's in the living room."

Charlie nodded "I'll just get a shower and get changed then I'll be out."

"We need to sort out the funeral Charlie," Jack said appearing in the doorway.

"I know, I can't do it smelling like drink," she said and walked on to her room.

"What?" Jack asked when Peter glared at him.

"Why didn't you check she was with that idiot?" he hissed.

"What idiot?" Jack frowned.

"That guy that owns Angelo's" Peter said.

"Brax?" Jack asked "he's alright he would have looked after her."

"I asked the staff and they said he left with a pretty wasted Charlie, he took advantage of her!" Peter yelled "she was in his bed when I tracked his place down."

"Mum and Brax?" Ruby frowned "are you sure? they never get along."

" I know Brax he wouldn't do that," Jack said.

Peter scoffed "he tried to tell me he slept on the sofa."

"Then he slept on the sofa," Ruby said "trust me Pete, mum and Brax didn't happen and it will never happen."

Peter sighed "just keep him away from her she's not in her right mind she doesn't need him hanging around her."

"Don't come back here and think you can start telling me or Charlie what to do Pete!" Jack hissed.

"I'm looking out for her you idiot!" Peter yelled and shoved him hard "something you should have been doing when she was shot at!"

"So this is my fault!" Jack yelled and shoved him back.

"You weren't looking out for her!" Peter yelled.

"You two give it a rest!" Martha hissed "it's no ones fault! Show some respect."

Peter and Jack stared at one another before Peter walked off.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she pulled on clean clothes, standing up she made her to the living room "hey Shell," she said quietly and sat beside her.

"Hey love," Michelle said and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Yeah you too," Charlie replied and leaned into her she never knew why but she'd always found comfort in her aunts arms and never her mother…wherever the hell she may be.

"He died doing what he loved and protecting his most precious thing in life, he would have wanted it that way," Michelle said a minute later.

"I didn't want that," Charlie replied as her eyes filled with tears "it should have been me."

"Do you really think your dad would stand by and let someone hurt you?" Michelle asked.

"He'd still be here," she muttered.

"And you might not be," Michelle said and looked over at Ruby "how do you think she'd feel now if it had been you she was told about yesterday?"

Charlie sighed heavily and looked over at Ruby she seemed to be doing a little better, she knew Casey had a big part in that as he sat beside her holding her hand "like I'm feeling now," she muttered.

"Shall we start?" Elijah asked stepping into the room.

"We may as well," Peter said and sat the other side of Charlie.

"Okay," Elijah said and sat down "it will be at ten am Thursday morning, we need six people to carry him in," he said looking at Peter.

"Me, Jack, Noah, Dan," Peter said and tried to think of two more.

"Casey?" Charlie asked "I know it would mean a lot to Ruby if you were one of them…it would to me too."

Casey nodded "I'll do it."

"You don't have to," Ruby said.

"I know, I want to…Ross was there for me too," he added.

"I know Liam and Bianca aren't together anymore but he did know dad for years," Jack said.

"What about Alf?" Leah asked "he was Ross's best friend."

"Alf it is," Peter said "what's next?" he asked turning back to Elijah.

"Readings," Elijah said "Michelle already said she'd like to do one so did Hayley and Bianca so I need two more people."

"We'll do it," Leah said nodding to herself and Martha.

"Okay, I guess you guys would like to say a few words towards the end?" he asked looking at all three Bucktons.

Charlie nodded "I only have something small so I'll go first."

"Okay, flowers and songs?" Elijah asked.

"We haven't decided that yet but I'll say lilies for flowers," Jack answered.

"Okay," Elijah said and stood up "just come see me when you've decided what songs you'd like and again I'm sorry for your loss," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed heavily "I'm going for a walk," she said and followed Elijah

"Stay away from that bloke!" Peter called after her.

"Go shove it Pete!" she called back and slammed the door.

…..

Charlie found herself outside the surf club, walking to the fence she looked out at the water her and her dad loved watching the sunset over it it was so beautiful. Sighing heavily she leaned on the fence "this is the last one eh dad?" she asked.

Brax stood watching her from the doors of the surf club, battling with himself he finally gave up and walked over beside her "hey," he said and sat on the fence.

Charlie looked over and smiled quickly "hey," she replied.

"You okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and looked down at her hands "Elijah's just left ours…it's all sorted."

Brax slid his hand onto hers and squeezed it "anytime you need me you just call me."

Charlie chuckled "I don't have your number."

"Ruby has it or I can give it to you now," he offered.

Charlie looked over at him "what if I said I needed you now?"

"I'm right here," he replied scooting closer to her.

Charlie leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder while she looked out at the water again "I don't know why but I feel okay when I'm around you-I get comfort being around you."

Brax wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly "everyone has their own way of grieving."

Charlie pulled back "what happened last night shouldn't have happened," she said seriously "but I'm glad it did," she smiled "I never knew you could be so sweet," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "don't tell anyone people might actually start to like me."

Charlie pulled away from him and sat on the rail "I was supposed to call you earlier is it okay if we have the wake at Angelo's?"

Brax nodded "I already had it booked in….Leah came by for Pizza before and mentioned it was Thursday."

Charlie nodded "are you gonna go?" she asked.

Brax nodded "Casey asked us all to go to show Ruby some support, but I can be there for you too," he replied.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled quickly "I'd like that," she said and stood up "I better get home before my psycho brother comes looking for me again, did you know he had the nerve to tell me to stay away from you?"

"Me?" Brax chuckled.

"Yeah," she said and looked away "he knows we slept together, no matter how many times I told him we didn't he still went on and on."

Brax chuckled and stood up "he thinks I took advantage of you?"

"Yeah but he's an idiot that thinks he knows everything…don't worry about him," she said and started to walk "I'll be back later with money for the wake."

"I don't want any money Charlie it's on me," he replied walking the other way.

"Thanks Brax!" she called "I'll get your number off Ruby since you so rudely forgot to give it to me!" she giggled and turned around as Brax waved his hand in the air before climbing into his car…how could he make her feel so much better?

**A/N and there we have chapter one…how did we like that so far? ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie sat up and opened her eyes groggily she'd barely got any sleep again last night, looking over at her uniform folded on a chair by the door she sighed. Rolling out of her bed she walked to it and picked it up looking down on it for a moment she walked to the bed and lay it out. Staring at it for another few minutes she finally started to pull off her clothes, once she was dressed she made her bed and walked out to the kitchen.

Pouring herself some coffee she sat at the bench and got lost in thought, he fathers funeral was tomorrow and here she was about to go to work, she knew she wasn't expected in but she couldn't sit in this house any longer. When she called Brax last night to her disappointment she got his mailbox, Casey had informed her he had been called to the city for a meeting last minute so she couldn't run to him.

She looked up when the backdoor opened and Jack walked in, he stopped in his tracks "you're not serious?" he asked looking at her uniform.

Charlie shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

Jack sighed and walked to her "Charlie," he said and sat beside her "you can't go to work today your head is all over the place."

Charlie stood up "my head is just fine," she said dumping her coffee in the sink "I need to get out of here I can't sit around all day again, I can't think about it anymore," she said and grabbed her keys.

"So go for a walk," Jack said following her "go see your friends."

"I need to keep busy Jack," she snapped and climbed into her car.

"You think I don't feel the same as you!" he snapped pulling her door back.

"He didn't die trying to protect you Jack, this is my fault! this all happened because of me!" she hissed and shoved him off her door "so no, you don't feel the same as me," she said and screeched away.

"Charlie no one thinks it's your fault!" Jack yelled after her.

Charlie wiped her face as she sped away of course it was all her fault, she didn't have her gun drawn, she didn't know anyone else was in there, she didn't hear him come up behind her. Pulling over to the side of the road she took a few deep breaths as her eyes filled with tears, but it was no use throwing herself onto the wheel she burst out crying.

After a few minutes she composed herself, checking her eyes in the mirror she pulled away and headed for the station.

Pulling up she walked inside and on to her office "Charlie," Watson said and followed her "we didn't expect you in today."

"Well I'm here," she said and looked at her "have you got a problem with that?" she snapped.

"No Sergeant," Watson said and walked out closing the door behind her.

Charlie sighed heavily and dropped into her chair.

…..

A while later she looked up when her door opened "what do you want?" she asked and continued to write.

Peter walked to her desk and sat on it "what are you doing Charlz?" he asked.

"Working, it's not rocket science," she replied.

Peter put his hand on hers to stop her from writing "I mean what are you doing here-at work?"

Charlie looked up at him "when mum left dad was here for three days straight, you two days you know what I'm doing here."

Peter sighed "that's not the same thing Charlie, mum took it upon herself to leave she wasn't killed she's still around somewhere."

Charlie shrugged "no one cares where she is," she said and stood up "you and dad chose to work because you were hurting…that is what I'm doing."

"Charlie," he said taking a step to her "this is not the place for you to be," he said and put his hand on her shoulder "you need to be at home with us…we're all going through the same thing."

"No we're not!" Charlie yelled "we're nowhere near the same thing!" she cried "he took me to the ground! He died on top of me! I saw his face! I saw the colour drain from him! I felt his blood seep onto me! I felt him drop onto me! I saw him die!" she sobbed.

Peter moved closer and pulled her into him, she finally broke down and gripped him tight "it's all my fault!" she sobbed "my dad is dead because of me!"

"It's not your fault sweetie," Peter said softly as he rubbed her back "it was a horrible tragedy."

"One that could have been avoided if I was paying attention!" she hissed and pulled away from him. "I thought I was in there alone doing a final sweep, I still should have been on guard-still should have expect someone else to be in there. Didn't dad tell us always to be on alert even if we know we have them all?" she asked and walked to her door "this is all my fault and don't try tell me otherwise," she said and disappeared out the door.

Peter followed her "Charlie you need to come home with me."

"No!" she called as she walked out the door "I can't sit in that house any longer, I'm sick of everyone dropping by feeling sorry for me with their I'm sorry's and their pity looks, I can't deal with it!"

"Charlie!" Peter yelled as he caught up with her "everyone is here because they love you and they want to help you."

"I don't need their help!" she hissed and shoved him away from her "and I don't need your help either," she said and pulled her car door open "just leave me alone Pete, I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing."

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "I'll see when I get there," she said and pulled away.

* * *

Later that night Brax walked into Angelo's and spotted Charlie at the bar alone looking into a drink. Sighing he walked up behind the bar "how long has she been in here?" he asked the barman.

He looked at his watch "since about two today."

Brax nodded and looked at his watch it was almost eight now "has she been drinking since she got here."

The barman nodded "the hard stuff too…I tried to cut her off but she just came behind the bar and took a bottle. I took it back and gave her a glass-better I give it to her," he added when Brax raised an eyebrow "I've been watering it down she hasn't noticed."

"Right, thanks," Brax said and walked to her, leaning over he took the glass from her "I think you've had enough," he said tossing it into the sink.

"Hey I was drinking that," Charlie slurred.

"Not anymore," Brax said and walked around the bar "I'm taking you home," he said and went to help her off the stool.

"Get off!" she yelled and shoved him "I can stay here if I want."

Brax sighed "Charlie you can't even stand you're not getting anymore drink."

Charlie scoffed "like you can stop me," she said and turned back to the bar "another," she asked.

Brax looked over at the barman "she gets no more," he said and tugged her arm "you're going home or you're going to sleep it off in the office."

"Neither," she said and stood up "if you're not gonna serve me I'll find a place that will."

Brax pushed her back onto the stool and took her bag from her "there's no way you're driving anywhere," he said taking her keys out "and there's no way in hell you're drinking anymore," he said taking her purse out.

Charlie shot up off the stool "You don't get to tell me what to do you're not my dad!" she yelled, as what she said dawned on her she dropped onto the stool again and turned to face the bar.

Brax sighed and walked to her "what are you doing to yourself Charlie?" he asked placing his hand on her back.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"You know drinking is no way to deal with this," he said.

"I know," she muttered.

Brax rubbed her back again "how about I sober you up then take you home?"

Charlie nodded and looked up at him "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said and walked behind the bar, getting her water he placed it in front of her "keep giving her water," he said to the barman and turned back to her "I have to do the wages, I'll be about half an hour okay?"

Charlie nodded "I'll be here," she said and picked up her water.

"Won't be long," he said and walked out back.

….

The paperwork took longer than he expected he'd been in here over an hour now, sighing he shut down the computer and walked outside, when he didn't see Charlie he looked for the barman that was supposed to be watching her "where's Billy?" he asked the barman that was there now.

"He finished at nine," he replied.

"Damn it," Brax said he could have told him that "where's Charlie?" he asked "Charlie Buckton-the cop?" he asked after he got a funny look.

"Oh, she right over there," he said and pointed to one of the booths.

Brax looked over and shook his head there she was practically on some guys lap with three other guys around her. Anger washing over him he stormed over "move it," he said to the guy who was blocking his path to her.

Charlie looked up "hey," she giggled "come meet my new friends."

Brax reached in and yanked her out "I thought I made myself clear on the drinking," he said and took the glass from her.

"Hey man no need to be like this she's just having some fun with us," one of the guys said

"Yeah we were just about to head to a party," another said.

"So go, she's not!" he yelled and dragged her away.

"Brax what are you doing!" she yelled and tried to get him off her "you're hurting me!"

"You're making an idiot of yourself Charlie, you were supposed to be sobering up," he said as he dragged her to his office.

"I got a better offer!" she hissed and finally shoved him off "you can't tell me what to do!"

"Fine!" Brax snapped "you go to the party with them, you go sleep with one of them-or all of them! I couldn't really care!" he yelled and slammed the door close.

Charlie stood looking at the closed door, shaking her head she stormed in and slammed it "you're pissed because you think I might sleep with one of them?" she yelled.

Brax scoffed "why do you think they invited you? You're drinking all day you're an easy target!" he hissed.

Charlie laughed bitterly "oh I get it," she said and walked to him "you're mad because it's not you I'm going home with."

Brax laughed "don't flatter yourself," he said and walked away from her.

Charlie started to walk back to the door "so you won't mind if I go to this party with them then?"

"No, do what you want," he muttered "clearly me trying to help you is getting in the way," he said and looked over at her "do what you want Charlie, but don't come crying to me tomorrow when you realise you've done something stupid-sorry for being a mate," he said and looked down at his computer.

Charlie looked over at him "maybe this is just what I need," she said and walked out the door.

Brax sighed and flung his pen down, turning the security monitor to him he watched her walk back to the guys, talk for a minute before they all left together "damn it Charlie," he sighed.

* * *

Later that night Brax locked up Angelo's and headed around for his car, when he got there he stopped at a figure sitting on his car. Looking around to see was there anyone around he started to walk to it "hey, can I help you? he asked "you kinda sitting on my car."

"Charlie?" he frowned when she turned to face him, her hair was down and she had changed clothes.

"Hey," she said quietly and stood up off the car.

Brax walked to his door and unlocked it "shouldn't you be at your big party?" he asked.

Charlie stepped out of his way as he opened the door "I didn't go," she said.

Brax leaned on his door "I saw you leave with them."

"I know," she said and walked around the door "I told them I had to do something that I'd meet up with them later…they don't make everything okay like you do," she said taking a step closer to him.

Brax sighed heavily "get in, I'll take you home," he said and went to climb in.

"No," Charlie said and grabbed his arm "I've just come from there…too many people again."

Brax studied her for a moment "fine, I'll take you to my place but just for tonight and you've to let Ruby or someone know where you are…I'm on the sofa this time."

Charlie walked around and climbed in beside him "I thought you didn't give up your bed for anyone."

"Yeah well…you're not just anyone," he said without looking at her and pulled away.

Charlie frowned "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked "Brax?" she asked when didn't answer her.

"I'm driving," was his reply.

"You can still drive and talk," she said "what did you mean I'm not just anyone?"

"Don't read too much into it," Brax replied as he pulled into his complex.

"I am reading into it," Charlie said as she followed him.

Brax unlocked his front door and let them in "do you want anything to eat or anything?" he asked.

"Beer wouldn't go amiss, I'm sober," she said holding up her hands "one won't hurt."

"Fine, one," Brax said and walked to his fridge "so where did you go when you left?"

"Home," she said "got a shower had something to eat and slept until you locked up."

Brax handed her a beer "why did you come see me so late?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged and started to pick at her bottle "I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said to you in the office."

Brax nodded and walked around to the living room "that's what I get for trying to be the good guy," he said and sat down.

….

"You are a good guy," Charlie said a while later.

"Yeah?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow "if I recall you spent months trying to put me behind bars…what's changed?"

"You have," Charlie replied, sighing heavily she looked over at him "I wanted nothing more than to get you," she said seriously "but I've seen the change in you-if I didn't see it myself I wouldn't have believed it," she chuckled "and," she drawled "I kinda like being around this Brax."

"Oh yeah?" he asked standing up "and what changes have you noticed?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know just changes."

"Nuh-uh," he said placing his hands on either side of the counter boxing her in "that's not gonna do."

Charlie looked up at him she didn't like the idea of him being so close she didn't trust herself…but her brain had other ideas "when you kissed me ages ago outside the surf club I wanted to kill you…last night I never wanted you to stop so there's that," she said and looked away from him.

Brax stepped closer to her "you're judging me by the way I kiss?"

Charlie shrugged and looked anywhere but at him "you asked what changes and that's one I've noticed."

"Why can't you look at me then?" he chuckled.

Charlie looked up at him without a word she leaned in and kissed him "that's why," she said when she pulled back.

"Charlie," Brax sighed "this can't happen again."

"I know okay!" she yelled and shoved his hand away "I can't help it if you make everything better! I can't help it if I only wanna be around you!" she yelled.

Brax shook his head and turned to face her "I'm not the only person you have to talk to Charlie," he said softly.

Charlie shrugged and wiped her face "what if you're the only person I wanna talk to?" shaking her head she sighed "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laying all this on you, you have your own life to worry about…I should go," she said and hurried to the door.

"You don't have to go!" he called after her.

"I do…I'm sorry Brax, thanks for looking out for me-again," she said and hurried out the door.

Brax turned back to the counter and lay his hands on it "damn woman," he said after a minute and ran after her.

"Charlie!" he yelled when he spotted her hurrying across the parking lot.

"Please Brax just leave it," she said and started to speed up "I've made enough of a fool of myself today."

Running after her he grabbed her arm and tugged her back to him "just wait will ya," he asked turning her to face him. Reaching out he wiped her tears "I can still be here for you Charlie…come back inside?" he asked.

"I should really get home…I never told anyone I was going back out," she replied.

Brax nodded "let me drive you home then?"

"Okay," she agreed "…thanks Brax," she added.

"Don't mention it, I'll just go grab the keys," he said and jogged back to his apartment.

* * *

Pulling up at Charlie's Brax turned off the engine and turned to face her "you gonna be okay?" he asked.

Charlie stared at her house and just nodded.

Brax sighed "what's in there that's keeping you out here?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "my dad came home earlier…I fled as soon as I saw him," she sighed "apparently he didn't want to wait out his funeral in a home he wanted to be in his home."

Brax sighed and hung his head "you should have told me."

Charlie shrugged "it's not your problem to deal with," she said and pulled off her belt, leaning over she kissed him on the cheek "thanks for tonight," she said and opened her door "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey," he said before she went any further "I don't have to head home just yet."

Charlie looked at the house again for a moment "fancy a coffee?" she asked.

Brax pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out, following Charlie inside he leaned against the counter "where is everyone?"

Charlie stuck her head in the living room and sighed "Ruby's asleep on the sofa, Jack is on the chair and I'm sure Pete is around here somewhere…my aunt too," she said and walked back to the pot.

Brax watched her move about "Charlie?" he asked walking to her "everyone has their own way of grieving-not everyone wants to look at someone they love lying there, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Charlie sighed and leaned against the counter "I have to be here for Ruby."

"Mum if you don't wanna be here while he's here I understand," a sleepy Ruby said from the doorway "like Brax said it's not for everyone, Hayls wouldn't come in once she knew he was here."

Charlie looked over at her "are you sure?" she asked "I don't wanna leave you if you're gonna need me."

Ruby nodded "I'm sure…just be here early in the morning," she said.

Charlie walked to her and hugged her "I'll be back first thing…I love ya," she said and stepped back.

"Love ya too mum," she said and looked over at Brax "you look after."

Brax nodded "I'll take good care of her…is Case not here?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "he's in my bed, he stayed up all night with me last night."

Charlie walked by Ruby and handed Brax a cup "I'll just grab stuff to sleep in I won't be a sec," she said and ran through the living room not even looking towards her dad.

Ruby watched her go and looked over at Brax "how's she really doing?"

Brax watched her too "not to well but I'm keeping an eye on her."

Ruby nodded "it's weird seeing you and her together without fighting but thanks for what you're doing Brax, mum is not an easy person to deal with when she's upset about anything."

Brax chuckled "we've had a few arguments already but don't worry Rubes I promise I'll look after her."

"Are you two seeing each other?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Brax chuckled "no, why do you think that?"

Ruby looked behind her as Charlie made her way down the stairs "like I said, it's weird seeing you two together," she said and walked back into the living room.

…

When they arrived back at Brax's Charlie walked to the sofa and dropped onto it "I said you could have the bed," Brax said.

Charlie pulled her feet up under her "I'm fine here thanks you take it."

Brax walked to the sofa and sat beside her "you know you can talk to me about anything."

Charlie moved and lay down "I just wanna get some sleep if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Brax said and stood up "I'll get you blankets and stuff," he said and walked to the linen closet. Walking back to her he threw the blanket over her "is there anything you want before I go to bed?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled quickly "thanks but I'm okay."

"Okay," he nodded leaning down he dropped a kiss on her forehead "night Charlie," he said and walked to his room.

"Night," she called and pulled the blanket closer.

Brax stood in his doorway watching her he really wished there was something he could do for her, sighing he closed his door and dropped back onto his bed.

As soon as the door was closed Charlie pulled the blankets off and sat up, reaching for her phone she went into her contacts and called her dad, as soon as his voice came over the line a lump formed in her throat _hey this is Ross sorry I can't take your call right now please leave a message and I'll get back to you' _as the beep came in she hung up. Calling it again she listened to his voice over and over again, as it beeped she sniffed "I'm sorry daddy," she whimpered "I love you," she said and hung up. Throwing the phone down she jumped up and hurried to the balcony door she didn't wanna wake Brax, closing the door behind her she dropped into a chair and let the tears come hard and fast.

Brax sat up sleepily as he heard crying, rolling out of his bed he walked to the door. Pulling it open he walked out assuming it was Charlie on the sofa, stopping when it was empty he scanned the room. Seeing the blinds on the balcony doors were open he walked over and looked out "Charlie," he sighed and pulled the door open. Sitting beside her he pulled her into him and hugged her "what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I didn't wanna wake you," she sniffed and leaned into him.

"That's what I'm here for," Brax said and pulled her up "come on you're freezing," he said and led her back inside. "Into the bed," he said as she dropped back onto the sofa "where I can keep an eye on you."

Charlie stood up and walked to his bed without a word dropping into it she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes tight…how was she gonna cope with tomorrow?

* * *

The next morning Charlie sprang up as her alarm blared throughout the room, looking down at where she'd being lying she sighed she'd been on his chest and he didn't seem to mind. Rolling out of the bed she shook her head "no Charlie," she said to herself "you cannot go there again," she muttered.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness," Brax said and sat up on his elbows "it's six am you've only had about two hours sleep where are you going?"

"I need to get home," Charlie said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Charlie you're gonna be exhausted by the time you have to go to the church," he said sitting up properly "how about you set your alarm for eight then I'll drive you over?"

"Thanks," Charlie said and sat on the end of the bed "but I was gonna go for a run to clear my head before I started getting ready."

"Alright," Brax said and pulled the covers back "gimme a few minutes and I'll drop you home."

"No no it's okay you get some more sleep," Charlie said "it's fine I can walk home."

"I'm driving you home no arguments," he said and walked out the door.

"Brax you don't have to keep running around after me," she said as she followed him.

Brax grabbed his keys off the counter "I just wanna know myself that you're okay."

Charlie grabbed his hands "I come to you when I'm not okay don't I?" she asked.

"You didn't last night," he said raising an eyebrow.

Charlie shrugged and walked by him "you were asleep I didn't wanna wake you…ready?" she asked and pulled the front door open.

Brax followed her and closed the door behind him "I told you to wake me if you needed anything."

"I didn't need anything," she replied climbing into the car "I needed to cry and I did it."

"You know what I meant," he said as he pulled away.

"I know…thanks for everything Brax," she said and squeezed his hand.

"No problem," he said and smiled at her quickly.

Pulling up at her house a few minutes later Charlie pulled off her belt "I'll see ya at the church," she said and opened her door.

"Hey," Brax said grabbing her arm "you need me for anything you just call me okay?"

Charlie smiled "I will…I better go," she said nodding to the house.

"I'll see ya in a while," Brax said and let go of her.

"Bye," she replied and closed the door, letting herself in she closed the door and leaned against it and looked towards the living room. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes and hurried to her room.

….

A few hours later Charlie sat on her bed in her black dress just looking at herself in the mirror, she looked so tired with the dark circles under her eyes her face looked drawn too. She didn't even blink when her door opened

Jack walked to the bed and sat beside her "car is here," he said.

"Okay," she said and leaned over to fix his tie.

"Hey," Jack said taking her hands in his "we'll get through this okay?"

Charlie nodded and stood up "I know," she said and picked up her bag "better not keep dad waiting you know he hates it when we're late," she said and walked to the door.

"Charlz," Jack said and stood up "you need to talk to someone," he said seriously "the girls said they haven't heard from you they're worried about you…I am too."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm doing just fine on my own," she said and pulled the door open "we should go," she said and walked out to the living room.

Arriving at the church Charlie looked over at Ruby as she squeezed her hand "I'm fine baby," she said and smiled quickly.

"When was the last time you slept?" Peter asked.

Charlie sighed "don't you start," she said and pulled her door open. Climbing out she took note of how many people where there, griping Ruby's hand she looked around for Brax.

"Over there," Ruby said in her ear.

Charlie looked to where she had nodded and spotted the four Braxton boys standing together-Brax watching her closely, giving him a weak smile she turned to Ruby as she let go of her hand "I'm gonna go see Case," she said and walked off.

"I'll walk with you," Charlie said quickly as Peter walked towards her.

"Hey," Casey said once they got to them.

"Hey," they both replied

"How you doing?" Brax asked.

"Okay I guess," Charlie replied.

"Sorry about your dad Charlie," Heath said seriously.

"Thanks," Heath," Charlie said and looked behind her "we better get inside…we'll see you at Angelo's," she said and walked off with Ruby.

Charlie slipped her arm around Ruby's as her brothers and the others lifted her dad out of the car "it's okay sweetie," she said as Ruby sniffed.

"This makes it all real-final," Ruby whimpered and leaned into her.

Charlie watched as it went by her "final," she repeated.

"Mum?" Ruby said when Charlie didn't start to walk with her.

"I can't," Charlie said and took a step back "I can't go in there!" she cried and took another step back

"Mum it's okay," Ruby said "we'll be okay, please come with me."

"No, I can't!" she cried.

Brax came up behind her "you go on in Rubes we'll be here in a minute," he said leading her away.

Brax slid his hand onto her cheeks "we're gonna walk through that door together okay?" he said softly.

Charlie looked up at him and nodded "here we go," he said and slid his hand into hers as they walked inside.

* * *

After the service Charlie still held onto his hand "can I catch a ride with you to Angelo's?" she asked.

"Sure…aren't you going in the family car?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at the car Jack and Ruby didn't seem to mind she wasn't with them but Peter on the other hand was leaning on the door watching her "no," she said and walked to his car.

"Charlie!" Peter called after her

"I'll meet you there!" she called and climbed in.

"Uh I brought the boys here you don't mind them with us?"

"No," Charlie replied "I'll climb into the back," she said and went to move.

"No stay where you are, Heath can get in the back," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes Charlie it'll be fine," he replied.

"Okay," she nodded and pulled her belt on.

Arriving at Angelo's Charlie waited until the other three walked ahead "hey Brax," she said pulling him back "come for a walk with me?"

Brax looked up towards Angelo's "I should really go make sure everything is ready."

Charlie nodded "okay," she said and let go of his hand "I'll see you in a while," she said and started to walk off.

Brax watched her go and sighed following her he pulled her back "I don't know what's going on here Charlie, you've been avoiding everyone bar me and Ruby today…what's going on?"

Charlie pulled away from him "nothing I'd just rather be on my own…you should get inside," she said and walked off.

Brax sighed and started to walk into Angelo's, halfway up the stairs he stopped as Peter blocked his path.

Peter looked down on him for a few seconds "I don't know what's going on between you and my sister," he said "but I want you to stay away from her."

Brax scoffed "I'm looking out for her," he said and pushed by him.

Peter grabbed his arm "taking her back to your place and sleeping with her is not looking out for her, keeping her from her family is not looking out for her…stay away from her, this is your only warning," he said and let go of him.

"I am not keeping her from her family," Brax hissed "she blames herself she doesn't want to be around any of you, what she's doing has nothing to do with me. I've tried my best to get her to talk to someone else but she's told me she only wants to talk to me so no, I won't be staying away from her until I know she can cope with this," he said and walked on.

Peter looked after him and sighed, he'd knowing all along why she was avoiding everyone he just didn't know she had told Brax everything, shaking his head he walked outside the only way to get Charlie to talk is to back her into a corner with no way out.

….

After the wake everyone started to leave, Charlie sat at a table with Ruby Casey Hayley and Bianca. They were all chatting but Charlie hadn't a clue what they were talking about, she'd been staring at Peter since she came back from her walk. Brax had text her to let her know he was looking for her and what he'd said to her, picking up her drink she downed it and stood up.

"Where are you off to mum?" Ruby asked.

Charlie ignored her and kept walking towards him "what gives you the right to tell Brax to stay away from me?" she yelled.

Peter put his drink down and stood up "maybe we should take this outside."

"No!" she yelled "I want an answer now! What gives you any right to tell anyone to stay away from me?"

"He's using you!" Peter yelled "can't you see that?"

"Using me for what?" she yelled back "to talk to coz that's all that's been happening!"

Peter scoffed "so he just talked you into bed is that it?" he said angrily "you're acting strange Charlie this is not you, you don't jump into be with lowlifes like him-he took advantage of you!"

Charlie lashed out and slapped him across the face "mum!" Ruby shrieked and jumped up.

"Calm down Charlie," Hayley said tugging her back.

"No!" she hissed "how dare you!" she yelled and shoved Hayley off "you know nothing about him! You don't even know anything about me!" she yelled. "You took off you left us all here so don't you dare come back and think you can take over our lives just because dad is gone!"

Peter sighed "I'll talk to you when you're sober and calm," he said and walked by her.

"Don't bother!" she called after him "just go back to Melbourne!"

Peter stopped and turned back to her, walking to her he leaned in closer "I'm not going anywhere until he is out of your life like he should be…you're too good for the likes of that!" he stepped back and grabbed her hand as she went to slap him again.

Charlie pulled away from him "you don't know anything about him…I'll see whoever I wanna see," she said and stormed off.

Reaching Brax's office she pushed the door in and slammed it behind her. Dropping onto the sofa she lay her head back and let out a heavy sigh.

"Everything okay?" Brax asked from the desk.

Charlie lifted her head "I thought you were outside."

"No, been here the last hour…what happened?" he asked.

Charlie stood up and walked to him "Pete running his mouth off, don't worry about it," she said twirling his chair to face her.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked as she raised her knee onto the chair.

Charlie brought her other knee up and moved closer to him "shut up," she whispered and kissed him hard.

Brax couldn't pull away so instead pulled her closer and ran his hands down her legs, on the way back up he took her dress up…one more time won't hurt anyone.

**A/N so that's the sadness out of the way now the Chax journey can begin, hope you enjoyed that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the funeral and things had slowly begun to get back to somewhat normal, Charlie rolled out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen "you're going to school today?" she asked Ruby when she spotted her in her school uniform.

Ruby looked up from her cereal "yeah, it's been long enough, can't hide away forever...granddad wouldn't want that."

Charlie nodded and sat beside her "no he wouldn't…I was thinking about going back to work today too…how about dinner at Angelo's after I'm done?"

"Sure," Ruby nodded and stood up "I better go I told April I'd meet her a bit early to catch up on what I've missed."

"Okay," Charlie smiled "I'll see ya later then."

"Bye mum! See ya there later!" Ruby called on her way out.

"I'll be done around six!" Charlie called after her.

"Okay!" Ruby called back as she disappeared around the corner of the house.

Grabbing herself some coffee she walked back to her room and dropped onto the bed, looking over at her uniform she sighed Peter had started at the station yesterday-he'd been given a desk in her office…this was gonna be awkward.

A while later she was heading out the door after putting off as long as she could, stopping when someone turned the corner "hey," she said and took a step back.

"Hey," Brax replied "you haven't returned any of my calls or messages, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Charlie nodded she hadn't seen or spoken to him since the funeral either "I've been busy," she said and nodded to her uniform "going back to work today."

"Yeah I just saw Ruby in her uniform," he said "so you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay," Charlie replied and started to walk to her car "I gotta get on with it though right?" she asked.

Brax nodded "one day at a time…do you wanna meet me for a drink later?" he asked "you can tell me what you've been up to."

"I already told Ruby we'd go for dinner…another time?" she asked.

"Sure, another time," Brax said and pulled out his keys he knew by now not to push things "I'll let you get on, I'll see ya," he said and walked to his own car "hey!" he called "call me if you need anything!"

Charlie nodded "I will!" she replied and climbed into her car.

Brax leaned against his car and watched her pull out of her drive, giving her a wave as she pulled away he sighed she hadn't been In touch with anyone he was worried about her.

Charlie looked back at him through her mirror and bit on her lip, after they'd fooled around in his office that day she'd left quickly telling him she'd be in touch. Now things were getting back to normal she realised she shouldn't have used him like that, she never considered his feelings in all this and by the way he'd been checking up on her she knew it was more than just a hook up for him, sighing she shook away all thoughts of Brax and got her head focused on work.

…..

Arriving at the station Charlie walked in and up to the desk "hey," she said leaning on it.

"Charlie, hey," Watson smiled "how are you?"

"Yeah okay," she replied "listen," she said moving closer to her "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you last time I was here."

"It's fine," Watson said waving her off "I know you were upset I know you didn't mean it."

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you so I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"Apology accepted," Watson smiled "so how about we forget it ever happened…here's your messages," she said sliding slips of paper to her. "There's a detective from New York desperate to speak to you…you called him a while back," she added.

"Oh," Charlie frowned and looked down at the many slips holding his name "I called him about two months ago about that meth that was going around."

"He's called twice this morning already," Watson said.

"Better go see what he wants," Charlie said and walked to her office.

Peter looked up from his desk when she walked in "hey," he said watching her sit down.

"Hey," she replied pulling off her jacket.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Good, you?" Charlie asked as she went through her messages.

"I'm okay," Peter replied "Ruby told me you have the boxes to clear out dads room."

Charlie nodded and looked over at him "I have them…I just can't do it yet."

Peter nodded and stood up walking to the door he closed it over "you know I can help with that…if you wanted," he said and sat on her desk "we all could."

Charlie sat back in her chair and looked up at him "I was kinda hoping me you and Jack could do it together."

Peter nodded "I'll come over after work."

"I'm going out with Ruby after work-we're going for dinner…if you wanna come," she said and looked down at her messages.

Peter smiled slightly and stood up she hadn't been in touch with him since they'd argued in Angelo's "yeah, I'd like that," he said and walked back to his desk.

Charlie looked over at him and saw the smile on his face, turning to her computer she smiled a smile of her own, he had been away for over two years now she didn't want to spend whatever time he was here for arguing.

Pulling up the number for the detective in New York she picked up the phone and dialled it "hi, could I speak to detective Royce please?" she asked "it's Sergeant Charlie Buckton from Yabbie creek police station," frowning she nodded "um okay…thanks," she said and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," she replied "a detective from New York was trying to get in touch with me, his receptionist said he left yesterday, he's on his way here," she frowned again.

* * *

A while later Charlie sighed and flung down a file "I've been over this ten times and I still can't figure out what so important that'd make him come here."

Peter chuckled "you never did have any patience…what did you call him in the first place?"

"A few months back we found this guy that had od'd on crystal meth, we found a bag on him that traced us back to a batch the NYPD had confiscated in a raid," Charlie said and stood up. "After I spoke to him we closed the case after he assured me there wasn't meth from that batch in New York here in town, but then a few weeks ago me and dad were called to house where three people had od'd using the same stuff from that batch, I called him back but he was out, he never got back to me."

"So you think he's here because he's found something else?" Peter asked.

Charlie sighed "I don't know," she huffed "me and dad didn't miss anything we followed the paper trail and came up with nothing, we had to close it as an overdose."

Peter nodded and stood up he could see how frustrated she was getting "how about I take you for lunch and have a look at the file when I get back?"

"Yes," Charlie sighed "I could do with a coffee," she said and grabbed her purse "…you're driving," she said and walked out the door.

"Angelo's or diner?" Peter asked as he followed her.

"Diner," Charlie replied "I'll be in Angelo's later."

When they arrived Charlie took as seat while Peter ordered looking around she saw Brax walk in with Heath giving him a smile she continued to look around.

Peter sat down and watched her look back to Brax "what's going on there?" he asked casually.

"Where?" Charlie asked looking back to him.

"Him," Peter said nodding to Brax "Ruby said you haven't seen him and he's been calling the house phone."

"Did you question my daughter?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes.

"No," Peter replied "she called me the other day to go to lunch since you didn't want me at the house, I am still her uncle Charlie."

"I know," she sighed "and nothing is going on with him I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"And it's gonna stay that way right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie sighed again and sat back in her seat looking at Brax as he left with Heath she shook her head and looked back at Peter "yes, now drop it," she said and looked away.

Peter smiled smugly and crossed his arms "so I was right after all," he chuckled "you were just using him to take your mind off things?"

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes "typical Pete," she said "and yes I was…pity he doesn't see it," she added.

"He's hassling you?" Peter asked.

"No," Charlie replied "he's just checking up on me, I'll have to go talk to him…so drop it," she said and picked up her coffee.

…

When Charlie and Peter arrived back at the station Watson called her over "that detective is in your office and man is he hot," she squealed excitedly.

"Settle down," Charlie chuckled and looked in to her office "oh hello," she said gawping at him.

"Told you he was hot," Watson chuckled.

Charlie chuckled and tapped her hand on the desk "better introduce myself," she said and walked towards her office.

Walking to her office she stopped at her desk "detective," she said getting his attention 'oh man' she said to herself as he smiled a dazzling smile at her. He had the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen, he was tall dark and handsome "Sergeant Charlie Buckton," she said holding out her hand.

"Jamie Royce," he said standing up and shaking it "you are a hard woman to get a hold of," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and walked to her seat "so you just decided to fly all the way from New York?" she asked and sat down "what can I do for you?"

Jamie picked up a briefcase and pulled out a file "I want you to have a look at this," he said handing it over "and see what you think," he added.

Charlie took it from him and opened it, reading it she closed it over and looked over at him "I think it's an overdose caused by Methamphetamine."

Jamie nodded "it is, that case you called me about," he said.

"The guy here that overdosed on the stuff we traced back to New York?" Charlie asked.

Jamie nodded "it's circulating again."

"Okay," Charlie said and looked up at Peter walked in "and you're here because?"

"Because it's from the same supplier as your case but the lithium is a different batch," Jamie replied.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly "what's lithium…what?" she asked when Peter chuckled.

Peter chuckled again "lithium is what they use to make meth Charlz."

"Well excuse me for not being up to speed on my drug ingredients detective…why don't you go find someone else to bother," she replied.

Peter chuckled and grabbed a file from his desk "I was never here," he said and walked out the door.

Jamie looked over at Peter's desk and saw his name "husband?" he chuckled.

"Worse," Charlie replied "brother."

Jamie chuckled again "I know that feeling," he said and looked to the door as it opened.

Brax stopped in the doorway "sorry…Pete said you were free, I can come back," he said not liking the smile on Charlie's face.

"It's okay, what did you want?" she asked.

Brax glanced at Jamie quickly "Kyle and Tamara are organising this festival, he's asked me to sponsor them and set up a drinks booth, I just wanted to clear it with you, I don't know what I need."

"You need a permit," Charlie replied "I'll drop the paperwork over to you later, I'm meeting Ruby there."

"Okay," Brax replied and glanced at Jamie again "I guess I'll see you later," he said and walked out.

"Boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"It's complicated…so this case," Charlie said opening the file again.

* * *

Brax walked out of Charlie's office and glared at a smirking Peter "that wasn't funny you made me look a right tool!" he snapped.

"Just wanted to see something," Peter chuckled "you have a nice day now," he said and walked off.

"What's your game?" Brax called after him, he was starting to get annoyed now and seeing Charlie smiling at that guy like that didn't help.

Peter walked back to him and smiled smugly "I knew she was just using you to get over dad."

Brax scoffed "tell me something I don't know."

Peter chuckled "she may have been using you but you weren't using her…you like her."

"What's your point here?" Brax asked getting more annoyed.

Peter stepped closer to him "I warned you to stay away from her and since you didn't listen to me we're gonna do this the hard way."

Brax scoffed "we're not doing anything at all because I have no idea what the hell you're going on about!" he yelled.

Peter chuckled and stepped back "I'm gonna get Charlie and that bloke together no matter what it takes and I'm gonna flaunt it in your face."

Brax scoffed again "there's nothing to flaunt in my face, Charlie can see who she likes and for your information," Brax said and took a step closer to him "I do not have any feelings for her."

Peter scoffed "I ain't a detective for nothing," he said and looked over as Charlie's door opened "you have a nice day now," he said and walked on.

Brax looked over and watched the two off them, when Charlie giggled he turned on his heels and hurried off outside "stupid Peter," he muttered and climbed into his car.

A while later Brax was at Angelo's after finishing the books he walked out to the bar "I'm off Kyle!" he called and grabbed his keys from the till. Looking up when he heard Charlie's laugh anger washed over him as he saw her sit down with this new guy, slamming his keys down he grabbed Kyle's pad from him.

"I thought you were leaving," Kyle said.

"Now I'm not," Brax said and walked around the bar, getting to her table he glanced at her quickly she didn't even know he was there she was too busy laughing at what this knob was saying "what can I get you?" he asked.

Charlie giggled and looked up at him "just a white wine thanks," she said and looked back at Jamie.

"I'll have the same," Jamie replied.

"No food?" Brax asked.

"No thanks," Charlie said "I'm waiting on Ruby to order."

"Right," Brax said and walked away.

"Hey Brax!" Charlie called "I forgot those forms but I'll drop back later with them."

Brax plastered a smile on his face and turned back to her "don't worry about it Serge, I can go get them myself," he said and walked off.

…

Charlie watched him go and frowned serge? he hasn't called her that in a while.

"Seems your boyfriend doesn't like the idea of me hanging around you," Jamie said.

"You see that too?" Charlie asked not even bothering to correct him.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Charlie asked looking back to him.

"You didn't correct me when I said boyfriend," he replied.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's…a mate," she settled on.

"A mate you have history with?" Jamie asked.

Charlie nodded "a little," she said and watched Brax again.

Jamie watched her watch Brax "Charlie," he said leaning closer to her "I think you're an amazing woman and I would love you to have dinner with me before I have to head back," he said and stood up "but I cant until I know I'm not getting in the way of anything."

"You're not," Charlie said quickly.

"I'm not so sure about that," Jamie said watching Brax glare at him "I'll be back at the station tomorrow," he smiled and walked outside.

Charlie watched him go and sighed, looking over at Brax who now had his head down looking at something she stood up. Getting to the bar she leaned on it "hey," she said.

Brax glanced up at her "drinks are on the way, anything else you need ask Kyle," he said and picked up his book "I'm off," he added and walked into his office.

Charlie sighed and followed him, closing the door over she leaned against it "why are you mad at me?" she asked.

Brax looked up at her "I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" he asked and looked down again.

"You are," Charlie said "ever since I walked in here with him you've had a face on you and you were rude at the table."

"Not everything is about you Charlie!" he hissed and jumped up "I have my own problems to deal with so why don't you just go back to captain America and leave me to get on with it!"

"So it is me?" she yelled.

Brax chuckled and walked around his desk "I get you used me Charlie and I can understand why, first it was those blokes, then it was that guy you were flirting with here the other night and now this guy…why are you flaunting them in my face?" he yelled.

Charlie took a step back as he got closer "I am not flaunting anyone in your face!" she yelled.

"Well let's get one thing straight!" he snapped "you're wasting your time trying to make me jealous! I have no feelings for you it was just sex!"

"I am not trying to do anything!" Charlie yelled.

"Go be a slut in someone else's restaurant! You have plenty of people to use!" he yelled.

Charlie lashed out and slapped him across the face as her eyes filled with tears she opened the door "you slept with me I didn't force you-either times," she whimpered and hurried out the door.

* * *

Later that night Brax sat at the bar alone as the staff cleared up for the night, after Charlie had ran off earlier she cancelled her dinner with Ruby and was now ignoring his calls and messages-again.

"Hey Brax," one of the waiters said walking to him "this was down the side of one of the tables," he said placing a red purse on the bar beside him.

He knew it was Charlie's just by looking at it, sighing he pulled it to him "I'll sort it out you can head off." As soon as the waiter was gone he picked up his phone and sent her a message to let her know it was here and to let him know if she was coming for it tonight.

Putting his phone down again he sighed heavily and picked up his glass and downed it, he hoped she'd come he needed to apologise and clear the air.

Half an hour later he sighed and stood up, she wasn't coming, downing another glass he slid it across the bar and picked up his keys. Walking into the safe he put her purse in it and locked it again, she'd have to wait until tomorrow. Walking to the entrance he turned back to turn off the lights stopping when he heard footsteps. Looking to the stairs he saw her stop at the top "I was just about to head, I didn't think you were coming…you never answered me."

"I was a sleep," Charlie said and walked by him "I'll grab it now."

Brax just nodded and walked by her "you didn't miss it all?" he asked as he walked into the office.

"No," Charlie said leaning against the door "I thought it was in my car."

"Lucky we found it then," he said and pulled it out of the safe.

"Thanks," she said and looked up at him when he pulled it back.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he said sincerely.

Charlie shrugged and reached out for it again "will you just give it to me so I can go!" she snapped when he pulled it away again.

Brax sighed heavily "close the door we need to talk," he said and walked to his desk.

"No we don't, just give me my purse so I can go and we can get back to normal," she snapped.

Brax stood up and threw her purse onto the desk "we're gonna talk," he said and closed the door, locking it he took the key and walked back to the desk.

Charlie scoffed "forget the purse," she said and pulled the handle "you locked it?" she asked pulling it again.

"Charlie will you please just sit down?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she yelled and pulled at the door again.

Brax sighed again this wasn't going the way he hoped at all "alright," he said and held out the key "if you really wanna go go, but I want to explain what happened today."

"Today you were an absolute dick," she hissed and snatched the key from him "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know I know," Brax said and stood up "your brother has me all wound up."

….

Charlie stopped fiddling with the key and turned back to him "my brother?" she asked.

Brax nodded and sat on the desk "ran into him at the station on my way out."

"What did he say?" she asked walking to him.

"What he said the last time," Brax said leaving the rest out.

Charlie sighed "not that again, I already told him what happened wouldn't be happening again…I'm sorry, I'll talk to him."

It hurt to hear her saying it out loud but she was right "don't worry about it I was there for a reason not just to see you."

"Just to see me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Brax stood up maybe he shouldn't have said that "I meant I didn't come to see you, I came to ask you something."

Charlie nodded as she thought "you could have called me."

"I know I thought it would be easier to go down if I did have to fill in paperwork."

Charlie nodded and took a step closer to him "why is what my brother saying getting to you so much?"

"Because he thinks I like you that I'm taking advantage of you," Brax replied looking down on her.

Thinking about what Jamie said she took a step closer "and do you like me?" she asked as her heart hammered against her chest.

Brax had to look fully down on her she was so close, time to be honest-a little honest "what would you say if I did?" he asked.

Charlie couldn't help the excitement that rose in here nor could she explain it, before all this happened she wouldn't have looked twice at him or even spoke to him unless she had to. Taking another step to him until her chest hit his she tilted her head "I'd say it was crazy and it will never happen."

Brax nodded while lowering his head "it is crazy," he murmured, sliding his hand onto her waist he pulled her closer before kissing her hard.

"Wait wait," he said and pulled back "that guy earlier, I saw the way you smiled at him…I need to know where I stand."

Charlie bit her lip and slid her hands around his neck "you're standing here with me, he's not."

"So he did ask you out?" Brax asked looking down on her.

Charlie chuckled "he said he'd like to ask me out if he wasn't in the way of us."

"And will he be?" Brax asked.

"I don't know," Charlie replied and pulled away "you said you didn't have feelings for me," she said and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Brax called after her.

"Home!" she replied "gives you time think what you want from me!"

* * *

Two days later Charlie walked into the station with a spring in her step, last night Brax called her to come over to talk. When she got there he'd transformed the living room into a romantic set up and she'd had a great night, it's safe to say she now had feelings for him-big ones.

"Someone's happy this morning," Peter chuckled.

"I am," Charlie smiled and looked down at her messages.

"So you and Jamie talked last night?" he asked.

"What?" Charlie asked looking over at him.

"Jamie called me looking for your address he wanted to ask you out…didn't you see him?"

"Uh no," Charlie said slowly "I wasn't there last night."

"So where were you and why are you so happy then?" peter asked.

"I was with B and Hayls and I just had a great catch up with them," she lied reminding herself to call them and explain, she knew her brother she knew she'd ask.

"That's funny," Peter said narrowing his eyes "I saw Hayley out with Noah last night."

"She came after that," Charlie said quickly, it wasn't a complete lie, when she spoke to Hayley on the phone she had told her she was going for dinner with Noah then over to Bianca's if she wanted to come.

"Hmm," Peter said and looked back to his file "as long as it wasn't that Braxton I don't care."

Charlie bit on her lip and sat down "it wasn't," was all she said.

Before Peter could reply Jamie walked in "hey," he said and dropped into a chair "I called over to see you last night but you daughter said you were out."

"I went to see my friends," Charlie replied.

"Okay," Jamie nodded "I'd rather do this face to face…have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

Charlie's head snapped up "what?" she asked.

"Me you out on a date…what do ya say?" he asked.

"Yeah Charlie," Peter said "there's nothing stopping you," he smirked.

Charlie chewed on her lip she'd had such a great time with Brax last night and he finally admitted he did like her. "I can't tonight I have to go see someone concerning a case," she lied.

"I can do it," Peter offered his smirk growing "you go have some fun," he added.

"See, all sorted," Jamie said and stood up "I have a conference meeting so I better head, I'll pick you up at seven," he said and hurried off.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked glaring at him.

Peter chuckled "you have no reason to say no," he said and stood up "it's about time you started to date again."

"Ever think maybe I don't like him like that?" she yelled after him.

Peter chuckled and stuck his head in the door "you don't know the guy one date won't kill you…have fun," he laughed and jumped back as she threw something at him.

…

Later that day Charlie walked into Angelo's she had to see Brax herself before her stupid brother rubbed it in his face-Brax had told her about what really happened at the station. Walking up to the bar she leaned on it "hey Kyle, is Brax about?" she asked.

"Yeah, in the office and he's in and unusual good mood so if it's bad news please skip it," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too and pushed herself off the bar "wouldn't dream of upsetting the boos," she said and walked off.

Sticking her head in she saw him looking out the window smiling to himself "Kyle said you were in a good mood," she said and walked into the room "didn't think I had that much of an effect on you," she giggled and dropped into the seat across from him.

Brax chuckled and sat forward "been thinking about you all day," he said and stood up, walking to her he pulled her to her feet "and all night," he said and kissed her.

Charlie kissed him back and pulled away "I couldn't stay, Ruby would have called everyone in a panic."

Brax chuckled and sat on the edge of the desk "I thought we were meeting at eight?" he asked.

"We were," Charlie nodded "but something's come up."

"Work?" Brax asked.

"I wish," Charlie muttered and stepped closer to him "don't freak out okay…Jamie asked me out on a date tonight."

"He what?" Brax yelled "he asked you out on a date?"

"Yes," Charlie said quickly "I tried to fob him off gently but Pete kept butting in and in the end I couldn't say no."

Brax sighed and stood up "of course he did, he'd do anything to see you're not with me…why didn't you just cancel after he left or something?"

"I called him a few times but I didn't even go to the message bank."

"So you're going on a date with another guy?" he asked "after everything you said to me last night you're still gonna go?"

"What else was I supposed to do Brax?" she sighed dropping onto the desk beside him.

"Tell your brother you're seeing me!" he snapped "you're thirty Charlie he can't tell you what to do!"

"You don't know my brother Brax he won't stop until he gets what he wants, after what he said to you the other day I can't tell him, I'm sorry I'm not able to go through all that."

Brax shook his head and opened the door "I guess that's that then."

"You don't wanna see me?" Charlie asked.

"Seems the other way round to me Charlie, I told you where I stand," he said and looked at her "I thought I knew where you stood too," he said and walked out the door "have fun on your date!" he called back.

* * *

Later that evening Jamie arrived at Charlie's and knocked "hey Ruby," he smiled "is your mum ready?"

Ruby frowned she thought Charlie was going out with Brax…Casey had let slip he saw Charlie sneak out of the house last night "I don't know…come in and I'll go get her," she said stepping out of the way.

Jamie walked in and closed the door while Ruby ran off to Charlie's room "mum?" she called and knocked "mum you here?" she asked pushing the door in.

Seeing Charlie sitting on her bed with her back to the door she walked in and closed the door over "everything okay?" she asked sitting beside her.

"No," Charlie sighed "I don't wanna go."

"So don't go," Ruby said.

"I have to he's here now," Charlie replied and stood up.

Ruby stood up "is it because you want to go on a date with Brax?"

"What? No, don't be silly," Charlie said.

"Mum, you can't lead this guy on, go out and talk to him, tell him you have feelings for someone else."

Charlie looked over at Ruby "do you know something I don't?"

"Just tell him," Ruby said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed and dropped back onto the bed she had no idea why she didn't call him to cancel Standing up she blew out a breath "let's get this over with," she said and walked out of the room.

Halfway through dinner Jamie looked over at her she was playing with her food "you okay Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "sorry, yeah I'm fine…what did you say?"

Jamie chuckled "you thinking about that guy? the one from the restaurant?"

"Is it that obvious?" Charlie asked.

"I thought you said you'd talked to him?" Jamie asked "I already said I wouldn't get in the way."

"I know," Charlie nodded "and I did talk to him…I just didn't realise he liked me at all." She sighed and sat forward "my dad passed away over a week ago and I turned to him-well he sorta took it upon himself to look after me when I turned into a drunken mess."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Jamie said placing his hand on hers.

"Thanks," Charlie said quickly "he took me back to his I was all set to sleep on the sofa, I ended up in his bed," she said and picked up her glass "I whined and I whined until he kissed me…then it went further. I tried to stay away, we both agreed it was a once off thing."

"But it wasn't?" Jamie asked.

"No," she sighed "the day of the funeral I went into his office and locked the door…I went to see him last night too."

Jamie smiled and stood up "so what are you doing here with me…go get him," he said pulling her to her feet.

"You're not mad?" she asked as she picked up her bag.

"No, not at all," he smiled "who am I to stand in the way…good luck Charlie," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled "and I'm sorry I hadn't the guts to tell you earlier."

Jamie chuckled "would have saved me a few dollars…go on," he said ushering her away.

"Thank you!" she called as she hurried towards the exit.

…

Arriving at Angelo's in a taxi after trying his house she paid the driver and jumped out, running inside she ran up the stairs and began to look around for him "Casey, is Brax here?" she asked as he walked by her.

"In the office in a mood, thanks for that by the way," he said and walked back to the kitchen with plates.

Charlie hurried onto the office and pushed the door in, seeing him lost in thought she closed the door locked it and walked around so she was in front of him "hey," she said cautiously.

"Hey," he replied calmly "you look nice," he added.

"Thanks?" she frowned.

Brax looked at the clock "wow that time already," he said and stood up "I won't keep you from your date," he said and walked by her.

"You're not going anywhere," Charlie said as he pulled at the door.

Brax turned back to her "where's the key?" he asked.

Charlie held it up "you're not getting it until you hear me out," she said and put it into her bra.

Brax chuckled "I'll have no problem putting my hand down there…you don't wanna keep captain America waiting," he added.

"Oh Brax shut up," she said and pulled him over to the desk "just sit there shut up and listen," she said pushing him onto it.

"This is my place you don't get to tell me what to do…oww!" he hissed when she slapped him across the head.

"Listen!" she said getting annoyed "I'm sorry I just let you walk off earlier I should have come after you. You're right, I should stand up to my brother I shouldn't let him choose who I should see but you don't know him Brax, he can make my life a living hell."

Brax scoffed "you're a grown woman just tell him where to go."

"When I was twenty I me this guy called Matt Pete nor my dad liked him and told me to stop seeing him, so I agreed but continued to see him. I tried to keep it low key, after a few months he wanted me to tell them. When I refused he went to my house and told Pete," Charlie sighed and sat beside him "I came home from work that night to find paperwork on my bed…he had him arrested and shipped off to lock up somewhere on drug charges with no trace of where I could find him."

"When he did return he was so mad at me that he told me he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, he walked away from me and still to this day he hates me," she said and looked over at him "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

…

Brax was silent while he took this all in, standing up a few minutes later he stepped in front of her, smiling her slid his hand onto her cheek "let him do his worst I'm not going anywhere," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

Charlie kissed him for a few seconds before she pulled back "we cant do this-whatever this is has to stop."

Brax shook his head "nope," he said and kissed her sweetly "his first move just failed, I reckon we can take him on this one," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, nothing else mattered right now.

Afterwards Brax dropped his head onto her shoulder "you're gonna kill me," he panted.

Charlie giggled and ran her hands down his back "I asked you to take me home but you wanted me there and then, there was nothing that would have stopped you, you even ripped my dress," she said pulling the ripped part back into place.

Brax chuckled and pulled back "it's not my fault it's tight," he said and kissed her quickly, pulling back he fixed his trousers.

Charlie slid off the desk and picked up her underwear "you ripped these too," she said flinging them at him.

Brax chuckled as he caught them "your other ones are in the bottom drawer, you know the time you came in here and attacked me?"

"You kept them?" she giggled.

Brax shrugged "wasn't sure if you'd be back for them."

Charlie giggled and walked to him "take me home?" she asked sliding her hands around his neck "I wanna go asleep with you beside me."

Brax looked at his watch "it's not even nine yet…still up for that date?" he asked.

"Like this?" she asked nodding to her ripped dress.

Brax reached into her bra and pulled out the key "no, we're gonna stop at your place so you can change, then we're going to the movies," he said pulling her out the door.

Pulling him back to her Charlie kissed him "I'd rather go to bed early, we can do that tomorrow."

Brax pulled her closer as they walked through Angelo's unaware Peter sat at the bar watching them. When he got to Casey he handed him the keys "you and Kyle lock up, I'm off," he said and slid his hand into Charlie's before tugging her out the door.

"About time," Casey said relieved and looked over at Kyle "something tells me he won't be home tonight," he chuckled.

Kyle chuckled too "I'd say at least a couple of days."

"Alright Braxton," peter muttered to himself "time to take it up a notch," he said and pulled out his phone.

Over at Charlie's she giggled as Brax slid his arms around her, Ruby had been waiting on her to come home and frowned she expected her to be moping "oh thank god," she said when she saw Brax.

"What are you still doing up?" Charlie asked.

"Leaving," she smirked "It nine o'clock mum…I'm gonna go stay at Casey's," she chuckled and walked to the door "later!" she called.

"House to ourselves," Brax chuckled and pulled her to him.

"She seemed somewhat relieved it was you that walked through that door," Charlie said as he walked her towards her room.

"And now she's gone," Brax said and shoved her onto her bed "now shut up," he said and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after Peter had seen Charlie leave with Brax he pulled up a few houses down from hers, turning off his engine he sat back in the seat "let's hope this gets through to you Charlie," he said out loud.

Inside the house Charlie and Brax weren't long awake and just lay in the bed "just as well Ruby stayed at mums last night," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and snuggled deeper into him "I believe I heard a few words from you too."

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you got any plans today?" he asked.

"Apart from the night shift later no…you?" she asked titling her head up to him.

"Yeah," Brax said lowering his head "lying here with you for the day," he said and kissed her.

Charlie deepened the kiss and rolled him onto his back, as it heated up she climbed on top of him "that sounds like a good plan," she said and kissed him again.

Brax pulled back and looked up at her "didn't you get enough of me last night?" he asked.

Charlie giggled and shook her head "nope, once more should do it…or like five," she said and kissed him deeply.

Brax pulled her closer and began to pull off her shirt.

Outside Peter listened to his radio and smirked "any second now," he said and looked towards the house.

Inside Brax groaned as Charlie's phone rang "leave it," he said when she rolled away from him.

"It's Ruby," she frowned "there is no way in hell she would be up at this hour on a Saturday…Rubes?" she greeted.

Snapping her head to Brax she jumped off him "calm down baby calm down," she said and listened, her eyes went wide and she jumped out of the bed "what!" she shrieked "who's there?" she asked "put them on!" she yelled.

After Ruby handed the phone over to someone Charlie started ranting "what the hell is the idea of this constable?" she yelled "that is my daughter, who cleared the warrant and who sent out for it?" she listened again and sighed. "My daughter and anyone in that house are not to go anywhere until I get there do you understand!" she hissed "I don't care what orders you're on you work for me not him! Are we clear!" she yelled and hung up.

Brax sat up fully "what is it?" he asked as she hurried around the room.

"I have to go," Charlie muttered as she pulled on clothes "your mums house has been raided, they're all been taking to the station, Ruby is freaking they're taking her too."

"What?" Brax yelled and jumped out of the bed "for what? Why?"

Charlie sighed again "I don't know what's going on…go straight to the station, I'll meet you there," she said and hurried out the door.

Outside Peter chuckled as they both ran to their cars and took off "step one complete," he said and started up his car.

….

Charlie pulled up to the Braxton's house and jumped out stalking inside "mum!" Ruby cried.

Charlie looked over at the sofa to see her Casey Kyle Heath and Cheryl there "I'll sort this," she said and walked to the officer watching them "where's the warrant?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Sergeant we're under orders to complete the search with or without your go ahead," he said nervously "we've also been advised not to share information with you."

"Give it to me now or your badge will be gone by the end of the day!" she yelled.

The officer jumped and grabbed it from his back pocket, Charlie snatched it from him "go halt the search," she said opening it up.

Reading it she dropped her hands and cursed out loud "you bastard!" she yelled.

"I did nothing wrong-none of us did!" Heath spat.

"I know that!" Charlie yelled back "shut up and let me think!"

"You mean you didn't organise this Charlie?" Casey asked.

"No I didn't," Charlie replied "my daughter wouldn't be in this house if I knew there were drugs in it…leave this to me," she said and walked to the bedroom where the officers were gathered.

"I know you said stop," the first officer said nervously "but we found this under the bed…and more in the wardrobe," he said stepping aside.

Charlie stepped into the room and her eyes went wide she'd never seen so many drugs in a search, looking at Ruby's bag on the floor she sighed this was Casey's room "anything in the other rooms?"

"In all of them," another officer replied "I'm sorry Sergeant we have to take them all in for questioning."

Nodding without taking her eyes off the bed she stepped aside and leaned against the door, what the hell was going on here.

As Ruby and the others protested from the living room she walked out to them "I'm sorry guys, drugs have been found you have to go but I'll be there and I'll sort it out."

"Mum! Ruby sobbed "I didn't do anything!"

"I know baby I know…just go I'm right behind you," she said and walked out to her car.

"I ain't going down for this!" Heath yelled "you know I've changed Buckton!" he yelled as he was forced into the back of a police car.

"I'll sort it Heath!" she called and climbed into her own car, her brother was dead. Sniffing she called Jack "I need you at the station now, I need help."

"What's up?" Jack yawned.

"Thanks to our brother your niece has just been arrested in a drugs search!" she cried.

"What! You're kidding?" Jack yelled.

"Pete had the Braxton's raided and there was a hell of a lot of drugs there," she said.

Jack sighed "I'm on my way…we'll sort this," he said and hung up.

Charlie threw her phone down and wiped her face, starting up she pulled away ready for the biggest show down in history.

* * *

Arriving at the station she hurried inside and was immediately stopped by Brax "Charlie what the hell is going on?" he asked "they have my whole family and Ruby in separate rooms, they won't let me talk to them."

"Drugs were found at the house and a lot too," she said as she walked into her office looking for Peter.

"Charlie there is no way any of them are involved in this," he said following her.

"I know," Charlie sighed and suddenly stopped as Peter walked into the station "you happy now!" she yelled marching to him "you happy you got innocent people including your terrified niece arrested on drug charges?" she yelled.

Peter's eyes went wide he did not know Ruby was there, she had been at home when he called yesterday night "she was at the house?" he asked.

"Foiled your plan?" Charlie hissed as he dropped into a chair. Taking a step closer to him she dropped her voice "I swear to got Pete if these charges are not dropped against her or the rest of them I will kill you myself, and that is not a threat!" she hissed and walked back to Brax.

"Charlie I'll sort it," he said and stood up…he'd gone too far, he never thought about the possibility of Ruby being there.

Charlie laughed and turned back to him "you'll do no such thing!" she hissed "you'll get out of MY station and stay away, I mean it Pete, we're done, there is no coming back from this one!" she yelled and slammed her door.

Peter sighed and turned to the door as Jack bounced through it "what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled and shoved him.

"Jack," he sighed and gritted his teeth when he shoved him again "my plan backfired alright, I didn't know Ruby was there."

"So what was your master plan then?" Jack scoffed "you hoped by getting his brother arrested Brax would stay away from Charlie?"

"Well actually yeah I did," Peter said and walked to the office door "she needs to wake up."

"Wake up to what Pete?" Jack asked stopping him from going any further "that this guy might actually like her? That he might want to be with her?"

"She deserves better than a scumbag dealer!" Peter hissed stalking to him "I read up on this guy, he's bad news!"

"No Pete your bad news!" Jack yelled "why don't you just get your stuff and head back to Melbourne we're all doing fine now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Peter replied and started to walk to the office again.

"Don't make me make you leave!" Jack called.

Peter laughed and turned back to him "are you threatening me little brother?"

"I don't make threats," Jack replied seriously.

"Well then," Peter said holding out his hands "give it your best shot."

"Last warning," Jack said getting up in his face.

Peter pushed him back "make me leave," he hissed.

Jack shook his head and lunged at his brother, it was the only way.

…

Inside the office Charlie jumped up off the desk at the bang of her door followed by another "what the hell is that?" she asked hurrying to it. Pulling it open she was flung back as Jack and Peter fell into the office sending her to the ground "what the hell are you doing!" she shrieked jumping to her feet "stop!" she yelled trying to break them up "Brax help me!"

Brax grabbed Jack and pulled him to his feet and away from Peter "calm down," he said when Jack tried to run at him again.

Peter took a step forward, "no!" Charlie yelled jumping in the middle "this stops now!" she yelled.

Jack scoffed "it stops when he's gone!"

Peter chuckled "I already said I wasn't going anywhere."

"You're wrecking her life!" Jack yelled struggling against Brax "she doesn't need you telling her what to do!"

"I'm looking out for her!" Peter yelled back "something you're not capable of doing!"

"I look out for her just fine! Just because I let her make her own choices doesn't mean I' not there for her!" Jack hissed.

"Where were you when she went home with him?" he yelled pointing at Brax.

"Alright that's enough!" Charlie yelled over them.

"I see nothing's changed," came a voice behind them "most of their arguments were always about you Charlie."

At the sound of the voice all three Buckton's eyes went wide, Charlie was the first to react, slowly turning around she blinked to make sure it was real. Opening her mouth she closed her eyes when nothing would come out.

"Mum?" Jack finally said shoving Brax off him "what are you doing here?" he asked taking a step to her.

At the mention of mum Brax looked over at Charlie, he didn't know much other than she'd come home from school one day to find her gone. Stepping closer to her as she took a step back he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped onto his desk "so enlighten me," he said crossing his arms "after eighteen years you turn up now…why?"

She stepped into the room and walked to Charlie "I heard about your dad…I'm so sorry baby," she said reaching out for her.

Charlie stepped away from her and pulled her hand from Brax's "I have work to do," she said and hurried out of the room.

Her mum sighed and turned to Peter, before she could say anything he stood up "I have work to do as well," he said and followed Charlie.

"You gonna walk out on me too?" she asked Jack.

Jack sighed and scrubbed his face "you walked out on us," he said and walked out of the room leaving her alone with Brax.

She turned to Brax "I don't know you, do you work with them?"

"No," he replied "a friend," was all he gave her.

"I'm their mum Jade," she said and looked around.

"Brax," Charlie said from the doorway nodding for him to come out.

"Charlie can we talk?" Jade asked walking to her.

"You can see Heath," she said and pulled Brax along ignoring her.

* * *

An hour later a tearful Ruby and the others were released without charge, she ran into Charlie's arms "I didn't do anything mum!" she sobbed.

"I know," Charlie said rubbing her back "it was a misunderstanding."

"Some misunderstanding," Cheryl scoffed.

"Are we free to go Charlie?" Casey asked.

Charlie nodded "you all are."

"What made them come to our house?" Kyle asked as they were all handed back their belongings.

Charlie looked over at Peter as he walked out of the interview room "someone pulled a prank, it wasn't drugs at all."

"Well whoever it was they're dead," Heath said.

"Just go home and forget this happened Heath," Charlie sighed "leave this to me," she added.

"You coming Brax?" Kyle asked "you're the driver don't forget," he chuckled.

"I'll be there in a sec you lot go ahead," he said handing Casey the keys.

Charlie smiled at Ruby as she pulled away "I'll pick you up when I'm done here," she said and turned to Brax.

"Love ya mum!" she called on her way out.

"Love ya too!" she called after her and turned to Brax "so?" she asked.

"She's still in there," he replied "do you want me to come back after I drop them home?"

"No," she sighed "I won't be here much longer I just have to sign off on this, Jack said he'd do my shift tonight."

Brax nodded "I'll see you when you come to mums then," he said and started to walk on.

"Hey," she said grabbing his arm "I'm sorry."

Brax shook his head and leaned into her "not your fault," he said and kissed her sweetly "I'll see ya in a while," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie watched him go and turned to Peter and Jack "truce for now," she said and looked to her office "getting rid of her takes all priority."

"How?" Jack asked.

"She's clearly here to see if she's gotten anything from dad," Peter said.

Charlie looked over at him "surely dad wouldn't have left her anything."

"I don't know," he sighed "they both did wills before we were born, he might not have changed it."

"She's not getting anything even if he did," Jack said and walked to her office "you have to go," he said.

Jade stood up "I need to speak to you all."

"No you don't you need to disappear again," Peter said.

"Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie pushed herself off the door "I have a daughter to look after," she said and walked out the door…the paperwork could wait.

Jade gasped "I'm a grandmother?" she asked.

"Yep," Jack said leading her out of the room "too bad you'll never see her," he said and closed the door on her.

…

A while later Charlie pulled up at Brax's mums and climbed out hoping Cheryl didn't have a go the second she saw her, walking to the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer. Looking up when Brax appeared she gave him a weak smile "hey," she said quietly.

Brax stepped out and closed the door over, reaching for her he pulled her into his arms and held her close "you okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded against him "been one hell of a day."

"Yeah it has been," he said and looked down on her "do you wanna come in?" he asked.

"Thanks but I think I better get Ruby home…I'm gonna need the day with her."

"Sure," Brax nodded, dropping a kiss on her forehead he went to push the door in "I'll send her out."

Charlie pulled him back "will you be free tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied "just call me or whatever."

Charlie nodded and leaned up on her toes "I'll talk to you then," she said and kissed him.

"You just go home and rest," he said and pushed the door in "Ruby! Your mums here!" he called.

Ruby walked to the door with Casey "I'll be in the car…see ya," Charlie smiled at Brax and walked to her car.

"You're not coming over?" Ruby asked.

"no, why would I?" he asked having no idea why he was still lying about him and Charlie-she did see him wrapped around her last night "anyway I think after what happened mum wants to spend time with you," he replied and walked away from the door leaving them to it.

"I'm only gonna be getting changed and coming back here!" she called after him "why don't you stop by later!" turning to Casey she kissed him quickly "I'll be back in about an hour or so," she said and walked to the car.

"See ya in a while," Casey replied "things should be cleaned up by then!" he called after her.

Charlie smiled as she climbed in "everything okay?" she asked.

Ruby nodded "yeah, we were just cleaning up the mess the cops left."

"I'm sorry about that," Charlie sighed as she pulled away.

Ruby waved her off "it wasn't your fault," she said and looked out the window.

Charlie looked over at her and sighed, it kinda was her fault, looking back to the road she cursed her brother for being so stupid. Why was he so set on keeping her away from Brax? He didn't even know the guy or anything about him.

"Mum," Ruby said slowly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"What's going on between you and Brax?" she asked.

Charlie glanced at her "nothing…why?"

"He just seemed really worried about you back there it was weird," Ruby said and looked out the window again "you know, I wouldn't mind if you were seeing him," she said.

Charlie looked over at her again "well I'm not so forget about it," she said wondering why she didn't just tell her the truth.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie was at home alone after Ruby persuaded her to let her spend the night at Casey's again, hearing a tap on her door she walked out from her bedroom and sighed she wasn't in the mood for company.

Pulling it open her face dropped, crossing her arms she leaned against the door "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk," Peter replied and brushed by her "just hear me out then I'll be gone," he added.

"This better be good," Charlie said stepping back and closing the door.

"Okay, firstly I didn't know Ruby was there," he said and sat down "I just thought if you saw Brax and Heath were up to their old tricks you'd be done with him…I'm sorry."

Charlie scoffed "you're only sorry because Ruby got caught up in it-what would have happened if she wasn't?" she asked walking to him "would have kept it to yourself and let innocent people go to jail?"

"No," he sighed "I would have let it go as far as I needed to, then I would have found a way to get them out."

Charlie dropped into the seat beside him "why don't you like Brax?" she asked "I mean what is it about him that has you doing whatever you can to keep us apart?"

Peter looked over at her "apart from the fact you can do so much better than that, he's a drug dealer he's violent, he's sneaky, he's manipulative, he's intimidating, he causes trouble anywhere he goes!"

"I'm sorry?" Charlie asked "violent? Where did you get that from-or anything else you just said, and it's used to be a dealer Peter, used to be-past tense."

"I read up on his file," Peter replied "look Charlie," he said moving closer to her "nothing matters more to me than you Ruby and Jack's happiness, I can't sit back knowing this guy will probably break your heart."

"You don't know that Pete," Charlie and looked over at him "you don't know Brax you don't see what I see."

"So tell me then," Peter said "tell me what suddenly attracts you to a guy you spent almost a year chasing, a guy you told me a million times you hated so much…what's changed?"

"He has," Charlie said quickly, standing up she walked to the sink and leaned on it "the night dad died," she said looking over at him " he came down to me on the beach and sat with me. He listened to me he talked to me when I blamed myself, when I wanted to go for a drink he took me to Angelo's. He was set to take me home but I wouldn't let him-he even offered to take me to Hayley or Bianca's."

Peter sighed and stood up as his phone beeped. "I have to go to the station we're not finished this conversation," he said and slipped out the door.

…

An hour had passed and Charlie was still sitting at the counter wondering what her brother was up to. Standing up she shrugged it off and grabbed her keys she didn't want to sit alone anymore.

A few minutes later she turned up at Brax's complex, seeing his car there she sighed in relief she'd remembered halfway over that he could still be at his mums. Climbing out she walked to the gate and frowned trying to remember the code, after a few seconds she typed it in hoping it was the right one smiling to herself when it opened.

Making her way to his door she knocked and stepped back, when no one answered she knocked again louder. Still no answer she sighed and was about to walk away when the door opened to revel a sleepy Brax.

"Hey," he said leaning against the door closing his eyes.

"Hey," she replied now feeling really bad "sorry, I thought you would have been up…go back to sleep," she said and went to walk off.

"Get back here," he said reaching out and pulling her inside.

"It's okay, you get back to bed I can come back tomorrow."

"It's fine," he said leading her to his room "I lay down to watch a movie and fell asleep," he said dropping onto the bed pulling her with him.

Charlie kicked off her shoes and moved to snuggle into him.

"Are you okay?" he asked running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Yeah," she yawned "just wanted to see you."

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer "what did you do for the day?"

"Not much," she replied "me and my brothers tried to come up with a way to get rid of mum."

"Get rid of her?" Brax frowned "…why?"

Charlie shrugged "coz no one wants her here."

"Okay," he said slowly "why do you lot hate her so much?"

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" she muttered.

Brax shook his head "you know why I hate my dad-he was a dog, he hurt a lot of people it's not the same thing."

"She hurt us," Charlie said a minute later "she just left without a word."

"Did you guys try track her down?" Brax asked curiously.

"Pete was only sixteen Jack was fourteen we didn't have much to go on, dad didn't bother or would never talk about her which I always found strange-he was so in love with her," Charlie sighed.

"Maybe he knew more than he let on," Brax suggested.

"No," Charlie sighed "if he did he would have told me-he sat with me night after night when I would cry my eyes out for her, if he knew anything he wouldn't have put me or any of us through that."

So why do you think she's back now?" he asked

Charlie shrugged against him "I guess we'll find out tomorrow," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Ruby and Casey arrived back at her house so she could grab a few things for the beach, walking in she frowned at the tv on in the living room she had called Charlie she knew she wasn't here "Case," she whispered "I think someone is here," she said nervously.

"Maybe Charlie left the tv on before she went over to Brax's last night," he said as they both looked into the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby squealed and jumped back as Jade came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry sweetie," she smiled "I didn't mean to scare you," she added and sat down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ruby yelled.

Jade smiled and stood up again "this is my house," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Casey and Ruby looked at one another confused "uh lady," Casey said "I don't know where you came from or how you got in here but this isn't your house, my girlfriend and her mum have lived her all their lives."

Jade smiled again "you two seem to be confused…I'm Charlie's mother-this is my house I used my key."

Ruby gasped "you're my Nan?" she asked wide eyed Charlie had never talked about her and would brush Ruby off whenever she asked. She knew by now not to mention her again.

Jade nodded "and you must be my granddaughter Rosie," she said.

"It's Ruby," she corrected "I think I better call my mum something's not right here," she said fishing her phone out of her bag.

"Yeas please do, I waited up all night for her and she never came home," Jade said.

"Wonder why," Casey muttered as he and Ruby walked outside "the woman is an absolute lunatic."

"Hey mum," Ruby said quickly "I don't want to alarm you but when me and Case got home there was some woman in our house."

Ruby listened as Charlie asked questions "um," she said looking into the house "she said it was her house she used a key to get in…yeah it looks like her, she said she was your mum…okay, I'll see ya then," she said and hung up.

"What did she say?" Casey asked.

"She said we've to leave-we're not to talk to her, she didn't sound too happy so I'll just grab my stuff then we leave," Ruby replied walking back into the house.

"Is she coming?" Jade asked.

"Uh yeah, she'll be here in a minute," Ruby said walking to her bedroom, grabbing what she needed she came back out. Walking a few feet she stopped, looking back at her door for a few seconds she walked back and locked it. Going to Charlie's door she did the same and took out the key "she's not going onto our rooms," she said when Casey frowned at her.

"Okay," he nodded "let's get out of here…she's creeping me out."

Ruby giggled and pulled him along "me and you both."

….

A few minutes later Charlie pulled up at her house with Brax, she had called Jack too he was on his way. Climbing out she walked inside and into the living room "what the hell are you doing in my house!" she hissed.

Jade place her cup down and stood up "I'm waiting for you…and this is my house Charlie," she said calmly.

Charlie scoffed "you gave up the right to this house when you walked out it's in my name now…get out!" she yelled.

Jade walked to her and stopped in front of her "it doesn't work like that Charlie I have the deeds to this house, no matter what strings your dad pulled it's still legally mine," she said and walked back to the sofa "I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie looked over at Brax the back to her I don't care I know this is my house so you better get out now before I call the police!" she snapped.

"Call them, they can't kick me out of my own house," Jade chuckled.

"It's my house!" Charlie screeched.

"You're upsetting her can you just go?" Brax asked.

Jade looked over at him "I thought you were just a friend…what are you doing here?" she asked "this doesn't concern you."

Charlie scoffed "it's none of your business what he's doing here…get the hell out of my house!" she yelled.

Jade stood up "I'm going for a shower, please be calmer when I come back so we can talk," she said and walked to the bathroom.

As the door closed Charlie looked over at Brax "is there something wrong with her?" she asked and stormed to the bathroom "you open this door right now!" she yelled and banged on it. When Jade didn't reply se kicked it hard "open it now!" she yelled and kicked it repeatedly .

"Charlie," Brax said hurrying to her "you'll break it down, calm down," he said pulling her away.

"She's a nut job!" she yelled "she's delusional she needs to be in a hospital!"

"I know alright just calm down," he said leading her to the sofa "I think it's best if you call the police and let them deal with her."

Charlie pulled her phone from her pocket "how can she think this is her house?" she asked as she dialled the station "Watson it's Charlie," she said quickly "I have disturbance at my house, someone's broken in and are refusing to leave…okay thanks," she said and hung up. "She'll be right over," she said and sat beside Brax.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked to the bathroom door "we sit here and wait for Watson or I kick the door in and kill her."

Brax moved closer to her "we'll wait for Watson, just calm down she'll have her taken out as soon as she gets here."

"I hope so," Charlie muttered "because right now I can't control what'll happen if she walks out that door."

* * *

A while later Jack and Watson had arrived, Charlie couldn't take it anymore and was now sitting outside with Brax. She looked beside her as Jack dropped into a seat "is she gone?" she asked.

Jack nodded she's gone but…" he trailed off, sighing her rubbed the back of his neck "she showed us the deeds."

"I don't care what she has dad worked around that this house is mine," Charlie replied.

"It's not that simple Charlz," Jack sighed "it says the house can only go to us if both of them are dead."

"She may as well have been dead!" Charlie hissed "she's been gone for eighteen years without a trace Jack, for all we knew she could be dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"I know but this is a legal document Charlie," he replied "her name is on it she has the key...she has the rights to be here."

"So she doesn't have to leave?" Brax asked.

"Unfortunately no," Jack said and stood up "but I called Pete, he may have a way around this…I'm gonna head down to him now."

"And what am I supposed to do if she comes back?" Charlie asked also standing up.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment," Jack said "so while Watson has her down the station I suggest you move your valuables and lock all the doors so she's confined to one room."

Charlie sighed "I can't believe this!" she yelled "this is ridiculous! It's my house dad signed it over to me!"

"His half," Jack replied "look I know this sucks but just go off for the day and let me and Peter see what we can do."

"You can go to mine," Brax offered "I have to work so I'll be gone for the evening."

Charlie sighed heavily "I am not being run out my house by a stranger!" she hissed and stomped inside "she wants to play, we'll play," she said and started to grab things.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked as she started to drag the sofa towards the spare room.

"She thinks she's gonna sit there on my sofa and watch my tv she can think again," she said and started to push it again. "Start grabbing everything and put it into the rooms…the doors are locked but I have spares on my car keys by the back door."

Brax sighed Charlie do you really wanna do this?"

"Yes!" she hissed "so help me or leave!" she called from the spare room.

"Okay," Brax said and started to clear the end table.

"Tv, dvd and photo's can go into my room," Charlie said as she unplugged everything, walking out her back door she walked to her mains box and opened it. Looking at all the wires and switches she pulled out a black box, walking back to the house she put it in her pocket.

"What did you do?" Brax asked watching her smile to herself

"Took the main switch out so there's no power," she giggled and picked up her kettle.

…

Half an hour later they stood in an empty room "happy now?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked around and nodded "extremely," she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside she used the double lock she knew her mother didn't have a key for "let my buy you lunch to say thank you."

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "you're crazy you know that?"

Charlie shrugged "I will win this fight, I'll do whatever it takes to keep this house."

Brax kissed her quickly "so you'll be at mine when I come home from work?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I'm not coming back here tonight," she replied and started to walk to her car "I'll have to get Ruby to stay at April's or something."

"I'm sure she'll be happy enough with Casey," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Charlie said and climbed in "maybe I should send your mum over to get rid of her."

"Now that I would pay to see," he chuckled "mum would go straight for the kill."

Charlie giggled "that would be just what I'd need to see…diner?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Sure," he replied "do you think Pete had anything to do with her just turning up?" he asked cautiously.

Charlie glanced at him he wouldn't-he wouldn't know where she was, he was just as surprised as me and Jack to see her. He walked off on her and I don't think he's spoken to her since then."

"But don't you think it's a little strange she came straight for you in the office? she wanted to talk to you and now she's moved into your house" he asked.

Charlie pulled into the diner lot and turned off her engine "whatever is going on between me and Pete I know he wouldn't do this to me, he knows how upset I was when she left, he just wouldn't."

"Okay," Brax said and pulled off his belt "he's your brother you know him best," he said and climbed out.

Charlie didn't move for a minute what Brax was saying would make a lot of sense Peter seemed to be here just to ruin her…surely he wouldn't go that far would he?

"You coming?" Brax called.

Charlie climbed out of her car and walked up to him, as she slipped her hand into hers her phone beeped. Pulling it from her pocket she opened it an glanced at Brax.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Jamie," she replied.

Brax sighed heavily and dropped her hand "what does he want?" he asked "I thought he was gone didn't you close that case?"

"Yes, we closed it," Charlie replied and read the message "he's leaving tonight," she said and looked at the message again "he said he'll be back in a week…he has a job offer for me."

Brax stopped walking and turned back to her "a job offer?" he asked

Charlie nodded "he said he'll be back to talk to me properly that it's a great opportunity."

"You gonna go see him?" Brax asked.

Charlie put her phone away and slid her hand back into his "it wouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say…if you're okay with it that is," she said looking up at him.

Brax sighed heavily "it's up to you," he said and started to walk.

Charlie tugged him back "I wanna know you're okay with this first."

Brax turned back to her "Charlie we've barely started dating, it's up to you if you go or not I have no say."

"So you don't want me to go?" she asked

Brax sighed again "I can't help but think he's up to something other than offering a job, but if you wanna go you go I'll support you whatever you decided," he said and walked on.

Charlie shook her head she knew by his face he didn't want her to go at all…but was he worth turning whatever offer it was down? He was right, they weren't even officially dating. Catching up with him she pulled him back and kissed him "you have nothing to worry about if he tries anything funny I'll walk away."

"And I'll kill him," Brax chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulder "come on, we better eat before I have to go to work," he said and led her inside.

**A/N sorry if there are any mistakes, I've already fallen asleep a few times with the laptop on my lap.**


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie dragged herself into the diner, it had been two days since Jade had taken over her house and she was still refusing to leave. "Hey," she said dropping into a seat beside Peter and Jack.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Jack asked.

"My office," she yawned "ended up doing all my paperwork."

"I told you there's two beds in my motel room if you wanted one," Peter said.

Charlie shrugged "thanks but I'm good at Hayley's I just wanted to give her and Noah a night to themselves."

"We've called in Don," Jack said when an awkward silence fell between them.

"Good," Charlie nodded "what has he to say about the whole thing?"

"Not much over the phone," Peter replied "he just called back for us to go see him at two-all of us."

"Great," Charlie sighed, she had made plans to meet Brax.

"So you will be there?" Jack asked.

"I had plans but I guess this more important," she said and stood up "I better go cancel."

"Ah you're all here," Jade said coming up behind her "have a seat Charlie," she said and sat down.

"Uh no," she replied slowly and looked at Peter "did you call her?"

"No," he replied "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk," Jade replied.

"Not interested," Charlie said and went to walk off.

"If you'll give me five minutes," Jade said grabbing her wrist.

"Unless it's to tell us you're leaving I am not interested," she replied yanking her hand away.

"Charlie, why do you hate me so much?" she asked looking up at her.

Charlie scoffed "you're kidding right?" she yelled "how about taking off? Or not getting in touch? Or for leaving us that long? or how about breaking dads heart and leaving him to look after us and pick up all the pieces?" she yelled.

"Charlie calm down," Jack said softly.

"No!" she yelled "how dare you come back here!" she hissed "if you're back for money I can tell you right now it's not gonna happen! I don't care what dad has in his will you will not get anything!"

Jade sighed and stood up "your dad knew where I was the whole time, he kept me updated on you all…and I'm not here for money."

Charlie looked at Peter and Jack "that's not true," she said "he would have told us if he knew."

"He said he didn't want to upset any of you but he did Charlie, he knew the whole time."

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you lie about my dad!" she yelled "he wouldn't have done that to us! If he'd known he'd had told us!"

"Charlie," Peter said and stood up "just calm down okay."

"No I won't!" she yelled "how can you listen to this? Why aren't you defending dad?" she asked.

"Because it's true," Peter replied "dad did know."

"No," Charlie said shaking her head "I don't believe you," she said backing away from the table "dad wouldn't do that to us!" she yelled and ran off.

….

Charlie stormed along the beach her head was swimming she didn't know what to think, with Peter saying it too she didn't know what to believe…maybe Brax was right about him getting her here. Sighing she dropped into the sand her dad wouldn't do that to her he just wouldn't, he saw what she and her brothers went through, he held her night after night while she cried for her after her attack…he wouldn't do that to her.

Sighing she blew out a breath she was making herself sick thinking about it, she looked up when someone stopped in front of her "is it true?" she asked.

Jack nodded and smiled sadly, sitting down beside her he wrapped his arm around her "seems dad wrote a letter for Pete that was to be given to him when died."

"Why just him?" Charlie asked.

Jack shrugged "Pete didn't know why he said he assumed it was because he was the oldest."

"…What did it say?" Charlie asked for a minute.

"You're not gonna like this," Jack sighed "I flipped and knocked Pete out…Leah asked me to leave when I started screaming at mum."

Charlie giggled quickly "clean out?"

"Yep, he was out cold when I left," Jack chuckled.

Charlie giggled again "did he know mum was coming back?"

"No, that much I believe," Jack replied "but dad did know where she was-all these years he's known."

Charlie sighed heavily this didn't sound like her dad "why?" she asked and looked over at him "why didn't he tell us where she was?"

Jack blew out a breath "she cheated on him with some bloke from work."

"So?" she asked "why didn't they just get a divorce like normal people?"

"She didn't get in touch with dad for a few weeks-he didn't know until then…she ended up pregnant for this bloke," Jack said.

Charlie's eyes went wide "pregnant?"

Jack nodded "twins," he said.

"I don't believe this," Charlie sighed "she left all of us to go play happy families with some bloke and new kids?"

Jack shrugged "looks that way to me…she told me she couldn't face any of us after what she'd done, she said she felt it was best if we just thought she'd gone."

"Would have been better if she hadn't come back at all," Charlie muttered.

"She wants us to meet the twins," Jack said.

"Well she can go to hell if she thinks that's gonna happen," Charlie said and jumped up.

"Charlie," Jack said jumping up and grabbing her before she could take off "these kids didn't do anything wrong, it's not their fault."

"So they're what- seventeen?" she asked.

Jack nodded "almost eighteen-boy and a girl…they'll be here tonight," he added.

"Then they're old enough, they'll understand why I'm not there," she said and hurried off ignoring him calling after her, now she really needed to throw up.

* * *

Not being able to think of anywhere else to go Charlie fled to Brax's house, as she hurried up the stairs to his floor her breathing became heavy her eyes were blurry her legs felt like going from under her "Brax!" she yelled and banged on his door "Brax!" she cried and slid to the floor in tears.

Over at Angelo's Brax was sitting at the bar doing the wages "hey Brax!" Ruby called walking to him "have you seen mum?" She's not answering her phone and no one else has seen her."

"No," he replied "but I'm meeting her for lunch later if you want me to pass on a message," he said.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed "I was hoping I'd see her before I go."

"Go?" Brax frowned "where are you going?"

"To my cousins," she replied and dropped into seat "he lives in the city with his mum, I was talking to him last night he told me to come up after I filled him in on everything that's happening down here."

"Who are his mum and dad?" Brax asked confused.

"Pete and you wouldn't know his ex," Ruby said and stood up "just tell mum I'm sorry but it's all doing my head in, I don't know who I should be talking to or who I should be staying away from. Tell her not to worry I have my insulin and I'll be back for start of school on Wednesday-oh, and Casey is driving me up so don't worry if he doesn't come home tonight…bye!" she called on her way out.

"Yeah bye!" he called after her, turning back to his books he frowned who was Charlie not talking to now? Shrugging it off he went back to his work, he'd talk to her when she came in for lunch.

He'd only been back at work for a few minutes when his phone rang, looking down and seeing his neighbour he sighed. This girl was always calling him to help her fix something or open something, basically anything to get him into her apartment "Sally?" he greeted.

"Hey, sorry to just call you out of the blue," she started.

"Whatever you need doing will have to wait I'm at work and I'm busy," he replied hoping she just hang up.

"No no it's not that," she replied "I came up the stairs after been out, when I got to my door I looked behind me, there was a girl on the floor outside your door.

"What?" Brax frowned.

"Yeah, she looked like she'd been there a while…I think she was crying too, I asked her was she okay and she didn't even answer me."

"What does she look like?" Brax asked.

"Brown hair-long, dark skin, tall," Sally replied.

"Is she still there now?" Brax asked grabbing his keys.

"I convinced her to come inside so she's in mine," Sally replied.

"Alright I'm on my way, thanks Sally," he said and hung up. Throwing his paperwork behind the counter he took off for his car.

…

Brax arrived home and took the stairs two at a time, getting to Sally's door he stopped and got his breathing under control knocking he stepped back.

Sally pulled the door open right away "she hasn't said anything at all she just asked for you," she said as Brax walked by her.

"Thanks Sally, I'll take her to mine," he said walking to her "hey," he said softly.

Charlie looked up at him "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go," she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," he said and held out his hands "let's get you to mine," he added pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out," she muttered as she passed Sally.

"It's okay," she said and pulled the door open "let me know how she is Brax," she added.

"Yeah I will, thanks!" he called as he led her into his apartment.

Leading her to the sofa he sat her down and sat on the table in front of her "what happened?" he asked.

"My mum," she replied and wiped her eyes "she turned up at the diner earlier."

"Okay," he said and moved to sit beside her "and what did she say?"

"She said my dad knew where she was the whole time!" she cried.

Brax sighed and pulled her into him "she's just trying to mess with your head Charlie."

"She's not," she sniffed "when I went ballistic at her Pete stepped in and said it was true."

"Do you believe him?" Brax asked "you guys haven't exactly seen eye to eye since he's been back."

"I took off before he could say anything else, Jack found me a while later and filled me in," she replied.

"So it is true then?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "seems dad wrote a letter to be given to Pete when he died, it explained it all," she muttered and snuggled deeper into him.

Brax sighed and sat back on the sofa with her "I'm sorry Charlie," he said.

"You haven't heard the best bit," she scoffed "she left dad because she cheated on him and got herself pregnant."

Brax was silent for a few minutes "so there's a kid around somewhere?"

"Two," Charlie said tilting her head up "she had twins."

Brax sighed and shook his head "I don't know what to say here Charlie," he said and looked down on her "I'm sorry this is all happening."

Charlie shrugged and lay her head against him again "either do I, I have no idea what I'm supposed to think or what I'm supposed to do," she replied "Jack is right it's not their fault, but how can I go meet them when they're the reason she left me?"

"I'm sure they'll understand you need some time," Brax said "you don't have to meet them yet."

Charlie nodded "I wonder do they even know what's going on-has she told them the truth," she said and looked up at him again "she could have told them her and dad split up."

Brax nodded "she could have," he said and sat up "you don't have to make any decisions today, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know," she sighed and leaned into him "I'll figure it out."

* * *

A while later Charlie jumped as her phone beeped she didn't even remember falling asleep. Sitting up she grabbed her phone and opened it "great," she sighed and sat back.

"What is it?" Brax asked sleepily.

"That was Jamie, he'll be back today- he wants to see me," she replied.

"Tell him you can't you have stuff to do," Brax replied.

Charlie looked over at him "he's only here for one day…maybe I should go, it'll take my mind off everything else."

Brax sighed and sat up "and what happens after he tells you about this job offer?"

Charlie shrugged "nothing, I'm just there to talk about it I won't be deciding anything then."

Brax stood up and shook his head "alright then…coffee?" he asked and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie stood up and walked to the bench that separated them "you don't want me to go at all do you?" she asked.

"No," he muttered "but who am I stop you, what does it matter what I think?"

"Brax," Charlie said walking around to him "I thought we were gonna make a go of the dating thing."

"We are," Brax muttered.

"Then talk to me," Charlie said pulling him away from the cups "tell me what you're thinking."

"Alright but it's stupid," he sighed and leaned against the counter "I'm afraid he'll make a move or something."

"Brax" she giggled.

"It's not funny," he said frustrated.

"Aww," Charlie said wrapping her arms around his neck "look at you all jealous," she giggled.

"I'm not jealous," he shot back.

Charlie grinned up at him and took a step closer "you are."

Brax looked down at her he couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she smiled like that "fine," he said slipping his hands onto her waits "I am…but you can't blame me when I know the guy has a thing for you."

"Tell you what," Charlie said pulling him off the counter "I'll make it so we meet at Angelo's so you can keep an eye on me-and," she said pulling him towards his room "we'll sit at the bar so you can hear us."

"I don't want that," Brax replied "I don't want you thinking I'm the type of guy that has to know everything you do…and I don't want you thinking you have to do it for me either."

"So what can I do to prove to you nothing is gonna happen?" she asked.

"Nothing," Brax replied and pushed her onto the bed "I trust you," he said climbing on top of her. Crawling up over her looked down on her "but he better keep his hands to himself."

Charlie giggled and pulled him down to her "I'm all for you," she said and kissed him.

…

A while later Charlie giggled as he trailed kisses up and down her neck "that feels so good," she mumbled.

Brax chuckled and lay back beside her "we can stay here for the day if you want."

"No," Charlie sighed "I have to go explain to Ruby about these twins, then I have to go kill my brother and make sure Jack is okay…then go see Jamie."

"Okay," Brax replied and sat up "I forgot to tell you, Ruby was in Angelo's looking for you earlier, she said she was heading up to her cousins in the city and not to worry."

"Drew's?" Charlie asked.

Brax shrugged "I don't know she just said Peter was his dad and he'd invited her up."

"That explains why I have a missed call from Cassie…his mum," she added when Brax frowned.

"Maybe she just wanted to make sure it was okay with you that Ruby was there," Brax replied.

"Yeah" she yawned and rolled to face him "I so don't wanna get up," she groaned.

"What time have you to meet Jamie at?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," Charlie replied "I kinda got distracted and left my phone on the coffee table."

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "go see, we can have that lunch here we missed out on."

Charlie giggled and rolled out of the bed "as long as we can stay in bed and have it I'm game!" she called back.

Reaching her phone she picked it up and opened the messages, seeing he had arranged a time she sighed and hurried back to the room as she replied.

"What is it?" Brax asked as she gathered up her clothes.

"He text me while we were in here, I've to meet him in ten minutes," she replied.

Brax sat up "at Angelo's?" he asked.

"Well he said the diner but I changed it to Angelo's let's hope he gets it," she said and leaned over the bed "how about dinner later?" she asked "since I can't stay for lunch."

Brax nodded and rolled out of the bed "you can come in my car if you want, I was in the middle of paperwork when Sally called me…I kinda threw it over the bar," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she said quickly "um thanks but I have my car here, I think I'll go see Jack and meet up with you after, is that okay?"

Brax nodded and kissed her "that's alright, I'll see you when I get there then," he said and walked to his door.

Charlie followed him and pulled him back "you have nothing to be worried about okay," she said wrapping her hands around his waist.

Brax leaned down and kissed her sweetly "I'm not worried-like I said I trust you," he smiled and pulled away.

Charlie looked at her watch "I really have to go," she said and hurried to the door "I'll see ya at Angelo's!" she called on her way out.

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's she found Jamie and dropped into a seat "sorry I'm late it's been a bad day."

"It's fine I just got here myself," Jamie replied.

"Sorry about the change of place the last minute…we sorta had an incident at the diner this morning," she said.

"You're here now…drink?" he asked waving down a waiter.

"I'll just have a water thanks," she replied.

"So this job offer?" she asked as soon as the waiter left.

"Do you want anything to eat or anything?" Jamie asked.

"No thanks," she replied and smiled as Brax walked by her.

"So you two are sorted then?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and watched him talk to Kyle "yeah, we are," she said and turned back to him "sorry I didn't mean to waste your time the other night."

"It's okay," he chuckled "I'm glad it worked out for you," he said and pulled a file from his bag "here," he said placing it in front of her.

Charlie opened it and started to look through it "what is this place?" she asked.

"It's a new and bigger lab we've just been given," he replied " I've been promoted to Lieutenant they said we needed more people and I could choose a new team."

"Okay," Charlie nodded and looked down at the picture again "and you want me as what?"

"I want you as a crime scene investigator," he said leaning across the table "it'll be full time and twice your wages here."

Charlie nodded this was very interesting and something she would love to go for "but I'm not an investigator," she said looking at him "not to mention I'd have to uproot my daughter and leave all our family and friends," she said looking at Brax.

"I know," Jamie agreed "but you have the eye for detail Charlie I saw that last time I was here…it's totally up to you and of course you'll be sent on training to get you up to speed on procedures and whatever in New York, it will be for a month before you start."

Charlie nodded and looked at the pictures again "it's a really great offer…do I have to decide now?"

"No," Jamie replied "I have five more stops to make it's gonna take me a week I'd say to get around to everyone," he said and stood up "so when I have that done I'll be calling back for answers."

Charlie stood up and held out her hand "thanks for thinking of me Jamie," she said and shook it "I will really think about it, it looks like a great opportunity."

Jamie picked up his case "you can keep those I have a copy, I'd love for you to come work for me Charlie," he smiled "hopefully I'll hear from you soon," he said and walked on.

Charlie watched him go and smiled she'd always wanted to go to New York…but could she leave this place? Could she get Ruby to leave too? Turning back to the bar she watched Brax watching her, blowing out a breath she walked to him he was not gonna be happy.

…

"Well?" he asked as she dropped into a seat "everything go okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "it went well actually."

"What was the offer?" Brax asked.

"It was a great offer," she started "it was to work with him and a team in N.."

"Brax!" Kyle called cutting her off.

Brax looked around Charlie "what?" he asked looking to an unimpressed customer glaring at Kyle "I'll be back babe," he said and kissed her quickly before walking around the bar.

Charlie watched him deal with his customer and smiled to herself he was really good with people. She chuckled as he walked by her and winked trying to remain calm.

"That guy was a total ass," Kyle said slamming his pad down and pulling off his apron.

"Why what was wrong?" Charlie asked.

"His soup had a red hair in it, do is it look like I have red hair to you?" he asked.

"No," Charlie giggled "did he say it was you?"

"Yes and he didn't want me serving them their dinner so Brax gave it to them on the house and said he'd serve them himself…I'm taking my break," he muttered and walked off.

Charlie giggled and looked down at her phone as it rang, seeing Peter flash on the screen she cancelled it she didn't want to talk to him yet.

"Toffee nose morons," Brax muttered as he dropped into a stool beside her.

"You handled that well," Charlie giggled.

"I was so close to snapping he shut up quick enough when I said Kyle was my brother," Brax chuckled and turned to her "so what was the offer?" he asked.

"To work with him and a team in a new lab they're getting," she replied.

"Here?" Brax frowned

"No…in New York," she said quickly.

Brax snapped his head to her "New York!" he yelled wide eyed.

Charlie nodded "it's a great offer," she said.

"You're considering it?" Brax asked.

"Well yeah," Charlie said and looked at him "the money is great I'd get to go to New York and work differently."

Brax sighed "what about your life here?" he asked "your daughter, your family, your friends…me?"

"They'd understand and Ruby will come if she wants to I'm not gonna force her," Charlie replied.

"You're talking like you've already made up your mind, so that just leaves me," Brax said and looked over at her "what if I don't want you to go?"

Charlie blew out a breath "I'm just thinking about it at the moment nothing has been decided yet, but if I were to go," she said slowly "I'd be my decision and I'd hope you'd support me on it."

Brax nodded and stood up "your decision got it," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll see ya back here for dinner," he muttered and walked off.

"Brax," Charlie sighed "Brax will you come back," she sighed again when he just kept walking, this wasn't easy for her either.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie walked back into Angelo's "hey Kyle," she said when she reached the bar "is Brax still here?"

Kyle nodded "hasn't left since you dropped your bomb," he chuckled "congrats by the way it sounds awesome."

"Thanks," Charlie replied "but I don't know if I'm gonna take it or not."

"Hey," Kyle said and grabbed her arm "you'd be crazy not to, don't worry about Brax he'll come around."

Charlie nodded "I hope so," she said and walked to his office, knocking she walked in and closed the door "hey," she said and leaned against it.

Brax lifted his head "hey," he said and dropped it back onto the chair.

Charlie walked to the desk and sat in front of him "I thought we were having dinner."

"Not hungry," he muttered.

"Brax," she sighed "we're gonna have to talk about this."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he muttered "it ends with you leaving."

Charlie sighed and stood up "if it's bothering you that much I won't take the bloody job!" she snapped and stormed out of the office, she couldn't believe he was acting so childish, she hadn't even said she was going.

"You're leaving?" Kyle asked as she brushed by him

"Yes, tell your brother to call me if he ever grows up!" she called as she stomped down the stairs.

Kyle watched her go and shook his head "Brax you idiot," he said and walked to the bar.

Brax walked out and got himself another drink "no drink," Kyle said taking it from him "go after her."

"Why should I?" Brax scoffed and snatched the drink back.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be treated this way Brax!", he hissed and took the glass again "if she is leaving I know you don't want it to end badly."

"I don't want her to go at all!" Brax yelled.

"So go tell her how you really feel," Kyle replied "I know you're in love with her, Casey and Ruby know you're in love with her, Even Heath knows you love her…go tell her!" he said as he walked away.

"I'm not in love with her!" Brax called after him.

"Yes you are," Bianca said from behind him "and she's pretty upset out there, tell her how you feel before it's too late Brax," she said and walked back to her table.

"I'm not," Brax muttered and gabbed a bottle before walking back to his office.

Bianca called Kyle over "the longer he stays away the quicker Charlie will make up her mind, she's always wanted to go to New York so you better let him know."

Kyle sighed "on it," he said and walked to the office, grabbing the bottle from him he slapped him on the back of the head "get up off your ass and go talk to her before you lose her forever!" he yelled and walked out of the office.

…

Out on the beach Charlie sat on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, she looked up when someone sat beside her "not in the mood Pete," she muttered.

"I know you're upset over today but I wanna explain," he replied.

"I'm not upset over that," she said and wiped her eyes.

"So what's bugging you?" Peter asked.

"Brax," she sighed and looked over at him "Jamie offered me a job in New York and he's the only one acting like a tool."

Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around her "he doesn't want you to go," he said.

"I only got offered it today I haven't made my mind up, it was just on the table," Charlie replied.

"I know," Peter said "but all Brax can see is you leaving right now he doesn't care about anything else."

"So he has to act like an idiot and make me not talk to him?" she huffed.

"Open your eyes Charlie," Peter chuckled "he's in love with you."

Charlie scoffed "no he's not, we're barely dating as it is."

Peter chuckled again "you know as well as I do he was in love with you before that-before everything with dad, I can see it and I'm only here a week."

Charlie sighed "so what do I do?" she asked looking over at him.

"Well it's up to you and don't let anyone but you have a say in you decision, but if you feel the same for him as he does you I think you guys should talk it out," Peter said and stood up "I have to go see Jack will you be okay?"

Charlie nodded "I'll be fine, I need to think some more…tell Jack I'll be around soon."

"Okay," Peter nodded "I'll give you a call later and see how you're doing," he said and walked on.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh it was a great opportunity, she'd be going to one of the biggest cities in the world, she'd be meeting new people and get to see what way they work over there. The money would be double she'd be able to afford a nice house and help put Ruby through Uni and whatever else she may need, anyone would jump at the chance…why wasn't she? Looking up as she heard someone approach she was faced with her reason.

Brax walked to her and held our his hands, as soon as she took them he pulled her to her feet "I'm sorry," he said stepping closer to her "I was an idiot I was surprised and upset I shouldn't have snapped…can we go back to mine and talk?"

Charlie nodded slipped her hand into his "I'm glad you came to see me."

Brax leaned in "so am I," he said and kissed her.

**A/N so is Brax overreacting about nothing? Is Charlie gonna go? Will her new siblings and her mother push her into a decision? Stay tuned to find out J**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Brax arrived at his place the drive over had been in silence both wondering what was about to happen and what way it would end. Brax opened the gate and motioned for her to go first, giving him a quick smile she brushed by him. Waiting for him to open the door she looked over and smiled as Sally came out of her apartment she smiled back and went on her way, she was really hoping she'd come over and talk to them-anything that diverted this conversation would be welcomed.

Brax nudged her in as he opened the door, walking to the sofa she sat down and looked as he dropped down beside her "…so where do we start?" she asked.

"What's in there?" Brax asked nodding to the folder on her lap.

Charlie looked down on it "pictures of the new lab and stuff about it," she replied.

Brax nodded and was silent for a moment "can I see?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied and handed it to him she was surprised he was so calm.

Brax looked over them slowly "your office looks bigger than this apartment," he said after a minute.

"I don't know if it would be mine he didn't say," Charlie replied.

Brax nodded and moved onto the next picture "you'll get to wear one of those white coats like in csi."

"Does that mean you'll be okay if I decide to take it?" she asked.

Brax closed the folder and dropped it onto the table "let's be realistic here Charlie," he said and turned to face her "you're not my girlfriend yet, we haven't even been out on a date yet-excluding the night you came over to my house. "If you really wanna go don't think about what I want, it's your decision and yours alone," he said and stood up.

"I know that," she replied "but I thought we were going somewhere, I'd like your opinion it effects you as well."

Brax sighed he couldn't believe he was about to do this "we're not going anywhere Charlie," he said and looked over at her "what's the point when you'll be leaving soon?" he asked. Walking to her he sat on the table across from her " my opinion doesn't matter here, I know you want to go and I don't want you to pass it up because of me…it's best we leave it here and part on good terms."

"So what are you saying?" Charlie asked as her eyes watered.

Brax sighed and looked up at the ceiling "I'm saying we're over Charlie," he said and looked back at her "I can't keep seeing you-let you become my girlfriend then have to let you go, I'm sorry I can't do it, I can't say goodbye."

"Brax," Charlie whimpered and sat forward.

"Please don't make this any harder than it is," he said and stood up "you should go," he said and walked to his room.

Charlie watched him go in shock she couldn't believe what had just happened.

….

Sitting there for what felt like hours she finally stood up, walking to his room she wiped her face as silent tears dropped. Tipping in the door she leaned against it and watched him lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling "so all of this was for nothing?" she asked.

Brax closed his eyes he didn't want to see her cry, after a minute he opened them and turned his head "you'll get over me," he said "you'll go to New York and meet a guy ten times better than me…you were always too good for me, I see that now."

"Brax," she said and walked to the bed "we can work this out," she said and sat on the side "…you could always come with me," she suggested.

Brax smiled sadly and reached out to stroke her cheek "you know that isn't an option babe."

Charlie closed her eyes and leaned into his hand "why not?" she asked.

Brax sighed heavily "because I own a business it's not the same as just leaving a job and I have three brothers that depend on me."

Charlie scooted closer to him "once we've settled in they could come too."

Brax shook his head "there's no way they'd leave the bay not with all of them having girlfriends and jobs."

Charlie sighed "so what then?" she asked "you can't just walk away from me now you're still gonna feel the same."

Brax pulled her face to him and kissed her slowly, after a minute he pulled back "the only option that will solve this is you not taking the job, but I can't ask you to that, I won't be responsible for holding you back."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him she had run out of ideas, deepening the kiss she let him pull her on top of him.

After a heavy make out session she sat up "I guess this is goodbye then."

Brax nodded and sat up beside her "I guess it is," he said and laced his fingers with hers "I meant what I said that day outside the surf club, anytime you need me you call me."

Charlie nodded and rolled off the bed "I'll see ya around then?"

Brax rolled off the bed and followed her "you will," he said and pulled his front door open.

Charlie didn't move she looked out into the night and bit on her lip, her heart was hammering out of her chest, her hands were shaking, once she walked outside he was gone she wouldn't get to see him when he first woke up, she wouldn't get to feel him holding her, she wouldn't get to kiss him anymore. Blowing out a breath she moved and hugged him, pulling back a few seconds later she kissed him on the cheek "bye Brax," she whimpered.

Brax sighed and wiped her cheeks as tears fell "bye babe, look after yourself," he said and stepped away from her.

Charlie took one last look at him and nodded before hurrying out the door.

* * *

Arriving back to her car that was still at Angelo's she sunk onto the hood and burst out crying, her heart hurt so much, she felt sick, she just wanted to run back to him.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

She opened her eyes to see two teenagers standing in front of her "I'm fine," she sniffed

"Are you sure?" the girl asked taking a step closer to her "you don't look it."

"I'm fine," she said and stood up off her car "you two shouldn't be hanging around on your own at this time of night."

"It's eight o'clock," the boy chuckled "and we're new here so we're kinda lost."

"Where are you trying to find?" Charlie asked.

The girl pulled a piece of paper out "we're trying to find eight James street or Yabbie creek police station."

Charlie sighed that was her address "who are you trying to find?"

"Um," the girl said and looked down at her paper "Charlie Jack and Peter Buckton."

Charlie sighed again this was all she needed "I'm Charlie," she said and looked over at them "are you Jade's kids?"

The girl nodded and smiled "I'm Hannah and this is Jason…we're your brother and sister," she said excitedly.

Charlie looked at her she had the same dark hair as her and the same smile she was tall like her too, Jason looked a lot like Jack with a mix of Peter "did your mum tell you to find me?" she asked

"No, she told us there was some bust up that none of you would be here when we arrived so we took it upon ourselves to find you," Jason replied.

Charlie nodded "what reason did she give for you only meeting us now?"

Hannah came to sit on the car beside her "she told us the whole story and said you'd probably need time."

Charlie nodded "so she told you she took off when we were kids after cheating on my dad?"

Hannah nodded "and he had passed away recently…sorry to hear that."

Charlie nodded again she could kill her mother for putting all of them through this "does your mum know you're here now?"

"No, mum doesn't know were here," Jason said sitting the other side of her "we get you probably hate us Charlie, but it wasn't fun for us to only find out now we had a sister and two brothers so close."

Charlie sighed heavily "I don't hate you," she said and walked to her door "I hate her," she said and pulled her door open "I suppose we should go see Pete and Jack…hop in," she said and climbed in.

Jason and Hannah looked at one another "are you sure?" Hannah asked unsure.

"We can come back another time," Jason replied "we just wanted to know we were in the right place."

"I'm sure," Charlie replied "you're here now…come on," she said and climbed in.

Hannah and Jason climbed into the back of the car, Charlie picked up her phone as it beeped and her eyes filled with tears at the message **I hope you're okay…I'm sorry babe you'll see it was for the best," **sniffing she threw down her phone and pulled away she had other things on her mind now.

….

Pulling up at Jack's she turned off the engine and turned back to him "you two wait here a minute," she said and opened the door "I'm not sure if Pete is here."

"They live together?" Hannah asked.

"No, Pete just moved back from Melbourne…long story, this is Jack and his girlfriends house," she said and climbed out.

Walking to the door she knocked and waited "hey," she sighed when Jack opened it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked looking at her puffy eyes.

"Apart from Brax telling me he didn't want to see me anymore I ran into our new siblings…they're in my car," she said nodding back to it.

Jack's eyes went wide "they're here?" he asked sticking his head out to look at her car.

"Yeah," she nodded "and they wanna see you and Pete-mum doesn't know they're here."

"You better come in then," he said and walked back inside "Pete is in the kitchen!" he called back.

Charlie waved for them to come over, both of them climbed out of the car and walked to her "is this okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded and walked inside "they're both here," she added and walked to the kitchen. Stopping at the door they both stood up, Charlie moved out of the way "guys this is Hannah and Jason," she said.

Peter walked to them "I'm Peter this is Jack," he said nodding behind him "sit down," he said nodding to chairs.

Hannah and Jason looked between them as they walked to the table "sorry for just turning up," Jason said "once mum told us about you Hannah was excited to see you."

"Don't be sorry," Jack said and walked to the table "we should have met years ago…coffee or anything?" he asked.

"Have you any chocolate milk?" Hannah asked.

"Sounds like Ruby," Jack chuckled and walked to the fridge "I have to keep stocked up or she'll kill me," he said pulling out the carton.

"Who's Ruby?" Hannah asked.

"My daughter," Charlie replied.

"Wow we have a niece?" Jason asked.

"And a nephew," Peter said "my son Drew is nineteen he lives in the city with his mum...where's Ruby? I haven't seen her all day," he asked.

"She went up to see Drew this morning she won't be back until Wednesday," Charlie replied and sat down "I guess we should talk."

"What do we do about mum?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We haven't spoken to her in weeks-we hate her," Jason replied "she told us about you through a message."

Charlie choked on her coffee "she told you you had three siblings through a text message?"

"Yeah...she's gone crazy," Hannah added "she's been acting strange for weeks now."

"Who you telling?" Charlie muttered and looked at Peter and Jack…things were about to get a hell of a lot more difficult.

* * *

Four days had passed and Charlie was still upset over Brax, he had called and text but it wasn't the same, for him she was trying to remain normal and replied-she was close to cracking.

Sitting on the sand she looked out to the water and smiled as much as she hated to admit it she was beginning to like having the twins around. Watching them splash about in the water she chuckled as she remembered them coming face to face with Jade yesterday-Hannah had her temper and was having none of it.

"Nice to see that smile," Brax said dropping down beside her.

Charlie looked over at him then back to the water "after I left yours I ran into the twins…that's them there," she said nodding to them.

Brax looked out and studied the kids "the girl looks a bit like you," he said.

Charlie chuckled "you can't see her from way over here."

Brax shrugged "maybe it's the hair then, that I can see…how you doing with it all?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "okay I guess...we went to see mum yesterday and they let her have it, they're not fans of hers either, they're refusing to talk to her now."

"Is she still at yours?" he asked.

"Yep," Charlie replied "I haven't been there though I waited outside…It doesn't feel like my house anymore, she only went and got it redecorated and got new stuff in."

"So where's all the stuff we put into the bedrooms?" he asked.

"Still there waiting for me to collect when I'm ready-her words," she scoffed.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "my life is upside down now I couldn't care less about her or what she's up to, she can have the damn house for all I care she'll just have to buy me out first."

"But Charlie you love that house," Brax said surprised "it's the last connection you have to your dad."

"Yeah well he's not the person I thought he was, and this place will always be my connection," she said looking around.

Brax looked down and sighed as his phone rang "I'll be there in a second Kyle chill," he said and hung up.

"Work?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded "he's waiting on me to let him go off."

"Don't let me hold you up," she replied and looked out at the twins again.

Brax stood up and wiped down his jeans "I'll call you later," he said and started to walk off "hey Charlie?" he said turning back to her "meet me for a drink later?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a moment she missed him she didn't want to do it all over again "I don't think that's a good idea Brax."

Brax nodded and kicked the sand "I know…I just miss you," he said and walked on.

Charlie sighed and watched him go "I'll be there at six!" she called after him.

Brax kept walking and smiled to himself.

…

Hannah and Jason ran out of the water and dropped down beside her "was that Brax Martha was telling us about?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said slowly "what did she tell you about him?"

Jason clasped his hands together and threw his head back onto her lap "that like you guys are totally in love with each other," he said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing "sounds like her alright," she giggled.

Hannah giggled and moved closer to her "she said you guys broke up the night we found you…sorry," she added.

"It's okay," Charlie sighed "it's for the best."

"Why?" Jason asked looking up at her "if you love him and he loves you why not be together?"

Charlie sighed again she hadn't told them she might be leaving "because I got offered a job in New York and he wasn't happy about it, he broke up with me…if you'd call it that, we hadn't been seeing each other that long anyway-he said he didn't wanna hold me back and it was best if we left it at that."

"That's kinda romantic when you think about it," Hannah said.

"You reckon?" Charlie asked "because it sure as hell doesn't feel like that to me."

"Yeah," Jason nodded " he doesn't want to stand in the way of your happiness, and it's good you can still be around each other."

"Why is that good?" Charlie asked had the rules of relationships changed and she just wasn't aware?

"It means he still cares about you," Hannah said and stood up "there could be hope yet," she added.

"How if I go to New York?" she asked standing up once Jason rolled off her "he's already said he couldn't come with me."

"Simple," Jason answered "don't go to New York, it may be a great opportunity but at the end of the day it's just a job, you might end up marrying him that'll last forever…Diner?" he asked and walked off.

Charlie turned and watched them walk up the strip what the hell just happened here? She asked herself and started to follow them.

"And Charlie!" Hannah called back "he's been watching you up there since he left!" she said nodding to the balcony of Angelo's.

Charlie looked over and saw him, smiling quickly she hurried after them "alright know it alls," she chuckled "say I didn't go…what do I say to him?"

"Uh how about I love you maybe?" Jason said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not possible," Charlie said shaking her head "it's too early for that."

"Everything is possible Charlie," Hannah said "and it's never too early."

"Yeah," Jason agreed "if you don't love him why are you finding it so hard being away from him? Or even debating about going if you don't?" he said and walked on.

Charlie watched them go again and smiled one simple conversation had put it all in perspective, walking after them she couldn't wait for six o'clock to come.

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's she walked to the bar "hey, is Brax here?"

"Yep," Casey replied "in the office will I call him out?"

"Nah I'll go in, I need to talk to him," she said and walked to the office. Knocking on the door she stuck her head in "hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied and threw his pen down "is it six already?"

"Yep," she replied and walked into the office "I can wait if you wanna finish up."

"It's just rosters," he said closing the file "they can wait," he said and stood up "I'll see you out there in a sec."

"Okay, I'll get you a drink," she nodded and walked outside.

A few minutes later Brax sat across from her "sorry, the phone rang before I left."

"It's okay," she said sliding a beer to him.

"I meant to ask you where you were staying earlier," he said.

"Pete got a new place so I'm staying with him for now," she replied.

Brax nodded "saves you money I guess, no point in you getting your own place if you'll be gone soon…so you two are good?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her drink "I haven't decided if I'm gonna take it or not," she said.

"But we all know you will," Brax said "you know you will," he said placing his hand on hers "you've always wanted to go to New York."

"Don't," she said pulling her hands away "don't sit there and act like you're okay with this whole thing," she said and looked over at him "because I'm not."

Brax sighed she was getting upset "it's gonna happen Charlie it's better we're prepared."

Charlie snapped and jumped up "I don't want it to happen! I don't wanna be prepared! I don't wanna act all normal around you when It's killing me! I don't wanna sit at home missing you every night! I don't want you acting like this every time you see me! I don't wanna go if it means I lose you!" she yelled all over the place.

Realising how loud she was being she looked around at the place in silence with everyone watching her "excuse me," she said and hurried off.

Brax looked after her in shock he thought she was dealing with it just fine "she snapped not me," he said when Peter and Jack sat across from him.

"You're an idiot," Peter said.

Brax scoffed "coming from you."

"You don't even know why she's so upset do you?" Jack asked.

"You think this is a walk in the park for me?" he asked

"Brax," Peter sighed "she's in love with you would you just tell her you feel the same so she can drop this New York idea."

Brax sighed and looked to the bathrooms as she walked out "now's you chance mate," Jack said when Charlie hurried towards the exit.

"Charlie wait!" he called and jumped up "don't go!" he called after her "I love you!" he blurted out when she still wouldn't stop.

….

Charlie froze and gasped, slowly turning back to face him she looked up at him "what?" she squeaked out.

Brax walked to her "don't go to New York?" he asked "I'm in love with you- I always have been…please stay here with me?"

Charlie looked over at their table and saw Jack and Pete watching them "did they put you up to this?"

"No," he said taking a step closer to her "they made me open my eyes…I don't wanna spend another minute away from you, I don't wanna wake up wishing you were beside me, I don't wanna have to see you and not being able to hug you or kiss you," he said and closed his eyes "it will kill me if you go."

Charlie bit on her lip the twins made it sound so simple, she came here to tell him she didn't want to go but it wouldn't come out. Thinking again she looked around at all the people watching her smiling at her, looking back to Brax she poked him to open his eyes "I better go make a call then."

"Does that mean you're staying?" he asked.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "only coz you said you loved me," she smiled.

"I do," he nodded and lowered his head "I love ya Charlie," he said and kissed her.

Charlie giggled as applause and claps went around "wanna get outta here?" she asked.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "definitely," he said and looked over at Peter and Jack "you two have whatever you want on me!" he called as he pulled Charlie down the stairs.

Arriving at his place he pulled Charlie inside and closed the door, backing her up against it he kissed her hard "I've missed you so much," he said and moved onto her neck.

"We gotta talk first?" she giggled and pushed him away from her.

Brax kissed her again and led her to the sofa "so what's been happening what have I missed?"

"Well Ruby is home tonight…she's bringing Drew with her that should be fun" she chuckled.

"Case will be delighted...what's the story with this Drew kid?"

"He's my nephew, Pete and his mum broke up when he was fifteen-she cheated on him and the idiot fled to Melbourne not even think about Drew and now he hates him."

"Right," Brax nodded "so he hasn't spoken to him or seen him?"

"Well Drew flew out a few times but he always came back worse he hated leaving him there, he begged Pete for years to come home. Pete's tried to get in touch with him since he's been back but he called me and asked me to tell him to stop he wasn't interested."

"Poor Pete," Brax sighed "it must suck to know your own kid hates you."

"Some people deserve it," Charlie said quickly "but Pete did stay in touch."

"Change the topic?" Brax asked.

"Yes," Charlie giggled and leaned back into him.

* * *

A while later Charlie rolled off the sofa "I better head back to Pete's and get the place sorted for when they get back later."

Brax sat up "where are the twins staying?" he asked.

"With Jack and Martha their dad has been onto them they have to go home tomorrow," she replied.

"And you're just gonna let them?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "they're seventeen they can come back if they want to."

"You like having them around?" he asked.

Charlie smiled "yeah, I do," she said and looked over at him "they remind me of us three when we were younger…they act like us."

Brax chuckled "and your mum?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "so much has happened the last few weeks, It's made me open my eyes. My dad wasn't the man I thought he was, my mum is a nut job, I have a brother I don't understand half the time and I have two siblings I just found out about…I think I need a fresh start, she can keep the house. I'm done with her I'm looking forward to the future now, just one more thing I have to do," she said and picked up her phone.

"Jamie hey," she said and looked over at Brax "yeah I have thought about it but I'm sorry I can't take it. I have a lot going on at the moment it wouldn't be right to just leave." she listened as Jamie talked "I know I am too, I hope everything goes well, bye," she said and hung up.

"Now to get the money my mum owes me," she said and went to call someone else.

"How about we eat first?" Brax asked taking her phone from her.

Charlie nodded and walked into the kitchen "what did my brother and most importantly Pete say to you?" she asked.

Brax walked up behind her and pulled her back against him "that's between me and them," he said and kissed her on the shoulder "pasta okay with you?"

"Yeah that's okay…they'll tell me anyway," she said following him to the press "so you may as well tell me."

Brax leaned over and kissed her "they can tell you then."

"You're mean," she pouted "just for that you're not getting anything tonight," she said and walked back to the living room.

Brax chuckled "I was gonna offer you my bed for the night but what's the point now," he said and walked to the stove "had a plan in my head and all."

"Does it end with me beside you naked?" she asked.

Brax nodded "it does but you can forget it now," he said and poured pasta into a pot "you can stay at your brothers."

Charlie walked to him and pulled his hand away before he could turn it on "you better put that plan into action," she said and kissed him.

Brax deepened the kiss and lifted her onto his hips, walking to his bedroom he threw her onto the bed "I just did and oh look…it worked," he smirked and kissed her.

…

A while later they lay in the bed in silence just enjoying being with one another, Brax had her pulled against him with his arm tight around her, Charlie sighed happily and scooted closer to him "happy babe?" he asked and kissed her shoulder.

Charlie nodded "very," she said and turned her head to look back at him "I love you."

Brax smiled and leaned into her "I love you too," he said and kissed her.

"Sorry I'm only saying it back now," she giggled "I was caught off guard and then I got distracted."

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "it doesn't matter whether you say it back or not just as long as you wanna be with me and know I love you."

"I do," she nodded "back at Angelo's you said you always have…why have you never said anything?"

"Charlie you hated me the second you saw me I knew I didn't stand a chance," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and rolled to face him "and look at us now."

Brax pulled her closer "it just took a hell of a lot to get here."

"It's all out in the open now, we know how we feel about one another, so no more games no more running-this is a relationship," she replied.

Brax nodded and kissed her sweetly "it is and it's gonna stay that way for a very long time."

Charlie smiled and lay her head on her chest "I have to head soon."

"No," he whined and tightened his grip on her "you have to stay here with me," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "you know you can come to Pete's with me if you want."

"Suppose I better get to know the family," he replied.

"You're mates with my brother, my daughter goes out with your brother, you know my family," she chuckled.

"You know what I mean," he said and started to trail kisses along her neck and shoulder "how much time do we have?"

"Plenty," Charlie said rolling him on his back.

Brax chuckled as she climbed on top of him "I was thinking a nap."

"Well I wasn't," Charlie said lowering her head "and don't think you'll be sleeping tonight either," she said and kissed him deeply.

She squealed as Brax flipped her under him "hope you can keep up then," he said and kissed her hard, he couldn't believe he was about to just let her go. As he got lost in her he thanked god he had such an annoying brother and reminded himself that he owed him big.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, sorry for the very long delay I was sick, I have no idea where I was going with this story and for the life of me I can't remember so unfortunately this is the last chapter and will a bit short, enjoy.**

**Two months later.**

Charlie groaned as someone knocked at her door, huffing she kicked off the covers and sat up. Rolling out of the bed she glanced back at Brax and walked to the window, seeing Peter's car she sighed and walked to the door.

Going downstairs she pulled the door open "do have any idea what time it is?" she asked and walked to the table.

Peter walked in and closed the door without a word, walking to her he sat down beside her "I need to talk to you Charlz," he said seriously.

"Well you've woken me at six am on my day off so it better be important," she replied.

Peter sat there gathering his thoughts on what way to break this to her "um," he started "I got a call about an hour ago," he said.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly "work I'm guessing?"

"No," he said quickly "…mum."

Charlie's face went blank, her mother had stuck around and even bought her out of the house, she was the only one that didn't want contact with her "what about her?" she finally asked.

Peter sighed again "she passed away last night."

Charlie stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded "okay…how?"

"Seems she had an untreatable tumour before she arrived here-she found out and came back here, that's why she was acting so strange."

Charlie nodded again she was too busy trying to work out why she had no feelings about this "so she knew?" she asked "so why did she come back here and start a load of drama?"

Peter shrugged "I don't know all her doctor said was she didn't want any of us to know and that she wanted to be around us until she passed on…she wanted to be near us."

Charlie scoffed "she took my house she made the twins hate her, Drew and Ruby didn't even want to get to know her until a few weeks ago."

Peter nodded "I know and no one knows why she did what she did, I think she just wanted to be near us in her last days if we hated her or not."

"Alright," Charlie sighed and stood up "I'll let the twins know when they wake up."

"How are they settling in?" Peter asked.

"Yeah great, John dropped off the last of their stuff last night-he stayed for dinner."

Peter nodded "that's good…is Drew okay here?"

Charlie nodded "he's sharing with Jason-they insisted."

"What about you?" he asked "you just moved in, can't be easy taking on three kids that aren't yours."

Charlie shrugged "that's why I bought a five bed house because they all wanted to live with me," she chuckled "they're family if they're happy here they can stay as long as they like."

Peter walked to the door "I'll be back later I better go see Jack," he said pulling it open "you gonna be okay?"

Charlie thought for a moment "yeah, I'm gonna be okay," she smiled "see ya later," she said and walked back to the stairs.

…

As soon as Charlie lay down Brax rolled over and wrapped his arm around her "where did you get to?" he mumbled and pulled her closer.

"Pete called over," she replied and closed her eyes.

"What did he want at this time?" he asked.

"To let me know my mum passed away last night."

Brax sat up and leaned over her "seriously?" he asked looking down on her "babe I'm so sorry are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her.

Charlie rolled on her back and looked up at him "I'm fine," she replied "I don't know what it is, it's weird," she said and thought for a moment "I don't feel anything."

Brax placed his hand on her stomach "you weren't close, you didn't even talk to her, it's bound to feel weird."

Charlie nodded "I know but she's still my mum…I should feel something right?"

Brax lowered his head and kissed her "I don't know babe, I didn't feel a thing when my dad died but we had bad history."

Charlie ran her hands up around his neck "would it be okay if I talked to the kids alone?"

Brax nodded "sure, I can head home when they wake up."

"I don't know what way the twins are gonna react, I mean they hated her so much," Charlie sighed

"Don't be worrying about it now," Brax said softly "tell them and then we'll deal with what's to follow."

Charlie sighed heavily "why does bad luck follow me around?"

Brax chuckled and kissed her sweetly "things are starting to look up, you got your new house, the twins are here like you wanted. Drew and Pete have made up-you and Pete have made up and you got me, so that's pretty awesome," he chuckled.

"You think me having you is pretty awesome?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," he said lowering his head "I think it's a miracle I have you," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, as Brax rolled her under him she pulled back "it's only because I'm so in love with you," she said seriously "I am so glad I stayed, I'm so lucky to have you."

Brax kissed her quickly "you mean everything to me Charlie and that will never change, fifty years from now I just know we're still gonna be happy."

Charlie nodded "we will be…in a nursing home," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "with the kids looking after us for a change."

Charlie giggled "I can't picture Casey and Kyle wheeling you around day after day."

"Nah me either I say they'll have kids and make them do it…less talk about the kids," he said and pulled her back to him kissing her hard.

* * *

A while later Charlie sat at the bench in the kitchen Brax hadn't long left, since he'd gone Drew was the only one to wake up. Not being able to keep it to herself until the others had woken she told him about his Nan…he just nodded and said he was going for a surf.

"Hey mum," Ruby yawned and walked to the coffee pot "you look like you're off in another world," she added and sat beside her.

That's because I am," Charlie replied and turned to her "Rubes there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," Ruby nodded "what is it?"

"Pete called over this morning with some news," she said and shifted in her seat "Nan passed away last night," she said waiting for Ruby to burst into tears.

"I know," Ruby replied "I fell asleep in Hannah's room her dad called like super early to tell them."

"They know?" Charlie frowned "how did they take it?"

"Well, Jason didn't acknowledge it at all and Hannah was okay-she didn't cry or anything."

Charlie nodded seems they felt the same as her "alright," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go for a run I'll speak to them when they get up."

"Okay mum," Ruby said and walked into the living room.

Charlie leaned back against the counter and thought back to the last conversation she'd had with her mum.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie sighed as she walked up the no longer her drive, she felt weird knocking at her own door "you wanted me to meet you?" she asked when Jade pulled it open._

"_Yes I did," she replied and stepped back to let her in "I got the call about the money," she added._

_Charlie walked in and stopped just inside the door, she didn't feel right being in this house again "so are you gonna buy me out or do we have to go to court?" she asked._

_Jade placed a cup down in front of her "it's on the counter behind you-all of it," she added and leaned on the counter beside her "I know you don't understand what I'm doing or why I'm doing it," she said "I don't know either, I just know I need to be in this house-I need to be near my children."_

_Charlie placed her cup down and picked up the envelope "mum you walked out on us you can't come back here and expect me to feel sorry for you because you missed us," she said and walked to the door "Jack and Pete can do what they want but I'm sorry I can't forgive you, I don't want anymore contact with you," she said and walked off leaving Jade teary eyed looking after her _END OF FLASBACK.

Charlie shook her head those were that last words she'd said to her mother…now she felt kinda bad, shaking her head she pulled her door open and went outside hoping her run would clear her mind.

….

The next evening Charlie made her way to the bar in Angelo's, Brax was behind it gathering paperwork. Finding what he needed he walked back to the office not even noticing her.

Charlie chuckled and followed him leaning against the frame she watched him settle back in his seat "you know," she said startling him "when we first started dating it was like you could sense I was around," she said and walked to him "I'm kinda hurt you didn't even notice me coming towards you out there."

"Sorry babe," he said reaching out to her "it's pay day my heads all over the place-a lot of shift swapping this week it's taking longer than normal," he said pulling her onto his lap. "I missed ya last night," he said kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah sorry," she said and turned to look at him "I thought I should sit in with the kids they were very quiet when the twins dad left…he's arranging the funeral."

"Right," Brax nodded "when is it?"

"Two days," she replied "in the city…they want me to drive them up."

"Is everyone going?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up "yeah, everyone…come on," she said pulling him out of his seat "you're taking me for dinner."

Brax tugged her back to him and kissed her quickly "gimme five minutes I'm almost done."

"If I said I'd nothing on under this hoodie will it make you move faster?" she asked with a smirk.

"Moving," he chuckled and walked back to his computer.

Charlie giggled and sat on the side of his desk "how about we stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah if you want to," he replied "but don't you wanna be there for the kids tonight?"

Charlie shrugged "they're doing okay," she replied "I mean they're not upset they didn't cry-still haven't, I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"Everyone reacts differently," Brax replied and stood up "done," he said and grabbed her hand "let's go get dinner."

"So we're staying at yours?" she asked as they walked out to a table.

"We're staying at mine," he replied and sat down beside her.

"How did Jack and Pete take the news?" he asked a while later as they walked along the beach.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know Pete seemed okay, Jack wasn't there when I called."

"They were getting close to her," Brax said

"I know," Charlie nodded "and now I know why she came back."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "she knew she was sick, she knew she was dying."

Brax nodded "she wanted to be with her kids."

Charlie scoffed "she thought she could just walk back into our lives without an explanation and expected us to be happy about it."

Brax pulled her closer he knew she was hurting more than she let on "she's still your mum Charlie, I know what she did and I know why you chose not to see her, but she's always gonna be your mum and nothing can change that…you need to let go of the anger."

* * *

Two days later Charlie rolled out of her bed, it was her mothers funeral today and she had promised to drive the twins and Ruby up to the city. Walking to her kitchen she saw Brax sitting at her table "hey, what are you doing here?" she asked and kissed him quickly.

"Since you kicked me out last night I thought you'd at least have breakfast with me before you went," he replied and pulled her into his lap.

Charlie chuckled and rested her arms around his neck "I did not kick you out, all the kids were a bit off about today I thought it would be better if it was just us."

"I'm kidding," he said and kissed her quickly "I'm coming today," he added.

"No room in the car babe," she replied "I have the twins Ruby and Drew."

"Drew is going with Pete Jack and Martha...Casey and Kyle too," he replied "I already checked."

"You don't have to come," she said seriously

"I know, but I want to," he said "I wanna be here for you."

"Okay," she smiled and walked to the coffee pot "can we stay at yours tonight?" she asked "I was going to ask John did he want to come down and stay for a while- he's really lonely up there...and since Drew decided he wanted his own room I don't have a spare room anymore."

"Sure babe," Brax nodded "you can stay at mine as long as you want."

"Thank you, I just think it will be better for him if he stayed near the twins for a while."

Brax nodded "you never know, he might like it as much as the twins do and decide to stay too."

"He'd probably be better off," she replied "he'd get a job easy down here."

She looked up as Hannah walked in "morning," she said.

"Morning," Hannah yawned and poured herself some coffee "what time do we have to leave at?" she asked

"Nine," Charlie replied "we have to head early to beat the traffic."

Hannah nodded and walked back to the door "I'm gonna go for a surf first see ya when I get back," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

"She seems okay," Brax said.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "she hasn't talked about it at all, I don't think she should be bottling it all up."

"Like you are?" he asked raising an eyebrow "maybe she talked to Ruby or April."

"I made my feelings pretty clear," she said seriously "I am not bottling anything up."

"If you say so," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I have to go get ready, I'll meet you back here at half eight."

"Okay, bye!" she called after him and walked to the stairs.

"Love ya babe!" he called back in.

"Love ya too!" she chuckled and went up the stairs to her room, she had no idea what she was wearing today.

….

Later that afternoon the funeral had taken place, the family had all gone back to a hotel bar to have dinner before going their separate ways "hey John," Charlie said sitting down beside him "how are you?" she asked.

"Okay considering…you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay…listen," she started "I was talking to the twins yesterday, I think they'd like you to be around for a while. How about you come down and stay with us for a while?"

John thought about it for a moment "I couldn't take over your house Charlie it wouldn't be fair on you, you're not long moved in."

"I don't mind-honestly," she said "I think they need you right now, they'd love it if you came back with us…I would too," she said squeezing his hand "you're the only parent I have left."

"I didn't think you were too fond of me," he chuckled.

"I wasn't at the start, but after you explained I got over it, it was all mums fault for not telling you she was married...so what do you say?" she asked.

John thought again " if it's not putting you out too much," he said.

"You won't be," she replied "I can stay at Brax's for a few nights, you can have Ruby's room she won't mind sleeping in my bed."

"Okay then," he nodded "I'll head down in the morning-but you have to do something for me first."

"Anything," she smiled.

"You stay at mine tonight-all of you," he added.

Charlie nodded "sure that's no problem," she said and stood up "I just better go check with the others first…I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and walked off to find everyone.

A while later she had run it by everyone except Brax, she couldn't find him "Case?" she asked "have you seen Brax?" she asked after she looked around again.

"He's out on the balcony I think," he replied.

"Thanks," she said and walked outside, seeing him leaning against the rail she walked up beside him "there you are," she said and leaned into him.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her "you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded "John asked would we stay with him tonight."

"Are you going to?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah, he needs us all around."

"Okay, I'll take your car to bring Casey and Kyle home, I'll drive back up for you in the morning," he said.

"Well I was kinda hoping you'd stay with me too," she said turning her body to him "he wants us all to stay."

Brax nodded "okay," he said and kissed her sweetly "but I ain't sharing a bed with anyone," he chuckled.

"Not even me?" she pouted.

"You're an exception," he said and kissed her again.

"Suppose we better head back inside," she said pulling away from him.

"Lets go round up the troops," he chuckled and took her hand.

"I hope they're really okay with staying here tonight," Charlie said watching the twins.

"They'll be fine babe stop worrying," Brax said and walked over to them.

* * *

A week had now passed since the funeral and John was still here, he loved it-he'd even taken up surfing with the kids. Charlie sat on the beach watching them all on the water "you not going in?" Brax asked walking towards her.

"Nope, not dressed for it," she chuckled nodding to her uniform.

Brax chuckled and dropped down beside her "I thought we were supposed to be having lunch," he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"We were and I was on my way," she chuckled "I got distracted by that," she said nodding to everyone out on the water.

Brax chuckled again "yeah I can see that," he said and looked out at them "the twins seem a lot happier with him here…do you think he's gonna stay much longer?"

"Why? Sick of me already?"

Brax launched and pushed her back into the sand "no," he said kissing her "I love having you stay with me," he said leaning over her "I don't want you to ever go," he chuckled.

Charlie thought for a moment "I might have a solution to our problems," she said.

"We have problems?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie chuckled and slapped him "be serious here."

"Okay being serious," he said and rolled off her "what conclusion have you come to?"

She sat up and slid her hands into his "move in with me?" she asked seriously.

"Move in?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded "and if John decides to stay full time you can sell your apartment to him or lease it."

Brax stared at her for a moment she really had thought about this "and you're sure this is what you want?" Me moving in with you and four kids and possibly having my brothers there all the time too?"

"Casey and Kyle practically live there as it is," she giggled "so yes that's what I want."

Brax studied her to make sure there were no signs of regret "we'll take the kids for lunch and talk about it," he said as he saw John coming towards him "alright mate, you look like you're having fun."

"I am-too much," he chuckled "Charlie do you mind if I hang around for an extra week?" he asked sitting beside them "this place is amazing," he said looking around.

Charlie looked at Brax who nodded "why not make it permanent?" she asked.

"How do you mean?" John frowned "I have to go home an some stage," he chuckled.

"No you don't," Brax said "I'm moving in with Charlie soon so that leaves my place empty, it's there if you want it."

"Your company has a branch here so all you have to do is ask for a transfer and sell your house-it's as easy as that," Charlie added.

John stood up "I'll see you back at home, I need to think about it," he said and walked off "congrats on moving in Brax!" he called back.

….

Later that evening Charlie was making dinner, she turned as the back door opened "hey, haven't seen you all day," she said as John dropped into a chair.

"Been thinking all day," he said "and you're right, it was that easy."

Charlie frowned "what was easy?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Leaving my job-my home," he smiled "I did it, I called for the transfer and they agreed."

"So you're moving here permanently?" Charlie asked.

"If Brax can sort me out with his place by Monday then yes," he chuckled.

"Oh John that is great news," Charlie squealed and hugged him "the twins will be delighted…and Brax is already over packing his stuff up."

John chuckled and pulled back "the house went up for sale an hour ago."

"That's great," Charlie said and stood up again "let's hope it sells fast," she said and walked to the veg she had being chopping.

"What are you doing?" John asked as she started to put it all into plastic tubs.

"I think it's time we celebrated," she said and walked to the fridge "starting with this," she giggled pulling out a bottle of wine "then we're all going for dinner," she said sliding him a glass.

"My treat," John said before she could.

Fine, but I pay next time," she chuckled and looked at the door as it opened again

"Little help here," Brax said as he got wedged in the door.

Charlie giggled and hurried to him "what are you trying to do," she said taking one of the boxes from him.

"Uh move in," he said and set the other box down "hey beautiful," he said and kissed her.

"John's decided to move into your place," she said smiling.

Brax chuckled "I kinda figured that's what the answer would be-that's why my stuff is coming now," he added and sat down.

"Don't get too comfortable," Charlie said walking to the press "we're going out for dinner."

"Suits me fine," Brax said and stood up "where are all the kids?" he asked

"Drew is upstairs the rest are at the surf club, we'll meet them there," Charlie replied.

Brax nodded "I have a few more boxes in the car," he said and walked to the door.

"Let me give you a hand," John said following him.

While they were gone Charlie looked down at her stomach and smiled "soon baby soon" she giggled and patted it.

Drew walked into the kitchen "who you talking to?" he asked

"Myself," she chuckled "we're heading out for dinner John's decided to move down permanently."

"Alright," he smiled and held something up "you shouldn't leave things like this lying around."

Charlie's eyes went wide at the pregnancy stick in his hand "where did you get that?" she asked hurrying to him.

"You left it in the bathroom in the sink…are you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and took it from him "tell anyone and I'll kill you' it's too early to tell anyone."

Drew smiled widely "I won't breath a word…congrats Charlie," he sad and kissed her on the cheek "did I hear Brax?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's moving some stuff in now," Charlie replied.

"Better go help then," he said and walked by her.

* * *

A while later Charlie sat at a table in Angelo's and looked around, they were all here-including the Braxton's and her friends. She chuckled as Brax slapped Heath across the head, she looked over and saw Ruby and April bickering about some film.

Standing up she walked by Brax and ran her fingers across his back getting his attention, she smiled sweetly and slipped out onto the balcony.

She was only there for a few seconds when she felt arms slide around her "having fun?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

Brax turned her face to his "yep," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie deepened the kiss and turned in his arms, pulling back she looked up at him "I have some news for you," she said playing with the button on his shirt.

"You're kicking me out already?" he teased.

"No," she said grabbing his hands and sliding them onto her stomach "but in about seven and a half months were gonna have to make room for someone else."

Brax looked down at her stomach "you're pregnant?" he asked looking back at her.

Charlie nodded "nearly six weeks…you okay with that?" she asked.

"Wow," was all he could say, looking down at her stomach again he ran his hands over it "I'm more than okay with it," he smiled. Leaning in her kissed her sweetly "you're amazing you know that?" he said and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled as he tickled her stomach "wanna head after dinner?" she asked "we can do some celebrating of our own."

"We better get in there and eat then…I love you so much Charlie," he said kissing her again "you're my whole world…both of you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she said taking his hand "let's go get momma some food," she giggled.

Brax wrapped his arms around her from behind and walked her inside "you better eat up fast," he said and walked to his chair.

Charlie bit her lip and sat down "everything okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah it looked pretty serious out there," Leah added.

Charlie looked at Brax as he smiled widely "yeah," she said and picked up her fork "everything is great."

**A/N and there you have it folks, another end to another story, hope you enjoyed it. Once again thank you all the reviews and whatnot, they really do mean a lot…see ya all soon ****J**


End file.
